Heartbreak to Heartbeat
by Hottieluvr
Summary: Eddie found out that Chloe was fooling around on him. He had to pick the contest winner. After overhearing a CD of Loren Tate he knew she was the winner. Can he keep it professional with her since his heart was just recently broken?
1. Chapter 1

1.

"Eddie, I just think you need to take some more time. You don't need to rush this."

"Pop, I love her. Chloe is the one. I know you don't like her, but you have to understand I love her."

"It's not that I don't like her son, I just don't trust her."

"Enough pop. You have to stop this. I'm a big boy dad, I can make my own decisions." Eddie said angrily as he stormed out of his dads place.

Eddie decided to go to Chloe's. He needed to be with her, especially since she hadn't been feeling well and was resting. He was going to go take care of her. He placed his key in the lock and quietly entered her place so as not to disturb her. As he slowly went to her bedroom he could hear her moaning and was immediately concerned so he went faster to her. As he entered her room he stood in shock. There was the woman he loved, the one he thought loved him, riding Tyler Rourke, his nemesis. He angrily turned around and stormed out, slamming the door as he went.

Chloe heard the door slam and immediately got up and went running knowing in her heart who it had been. She sat down and put her head in her hands knowing she just lost her future being taken care of. "Come on Angel, you know you will worm yourself back in first thing tomorrow. In the mean time let's enjoy this time. She looked up and smiled with confidence and followed Tyler back into her room.

Eddie knew he couldn't go back to his dads place and get the "I told you so", so he went to his managers office instead.

"Hey you., How's my Rock Star?" Jake asked as he saw Eddie walk in.

"I need to work Jake. Lot's of work, please."

"What's wrong my friend?" Jake asked.

"I just walked into Chloe's apartment to take care of her because she was sick." Eddie said using his fingers to show quotes on the sick part, "And she was in her bed riding none other then Tyler Rourke."

"Aw man, wow, um.. I guess it was to be expected." Jake said and Eddie instantly turned to him in question.

"What do you mean expected?"

"I mean, Chloe, well Chloe is a gold digger. I um.. I thought you knew that."

"I was in love with her Jake. I was ready to ask her to marry me."

"I'm sorry Eddie. Look I will keep you busy. We are fixing to pick the winner of the song lyric competition, so if you want to widdle it down to five finalist that could keep you busy listening to music."

"Sounds good." Eddie said as he walked over to the player to start listening.

"So are we in this together?" Melissa asked Nora and Adrian.

"Of course. I'm just thankful my daughter has such good friends as you two are."

"I'm just glad that Mel here was smart enough to record her when she didn't know." Adrian says smiling.

"Okay then, one, two and three." Mel said as she then hit the send button.

"Hey, do you also have it recorded on a CD? Adrian asks.

"Yeah why?"

"Well my dad is the doctor who worked on Eddie Duran's dad. I can maybe get his address and show up at his door. With a little bit of luck maybe he will feel open about listening to the CD."

"That's perfect." Nora says smiling, then they all hugged each other. "Um... do you think maybe I could ride with you Adrian? I would actually love to meet Max Duran. He was my idol. I absolutely loved his music."

"Sure." Aid said.

Kelly, Jake's assistant walked into the room. "Jake, where are the songs to listen to?"

"Eddie is listening. He is going to pick the top five."  
"Oh okay." she said a little disappointed.

"It's okay Kel, you will still be the one working with whoever wins. You and Eddie."

"Thanks," she said giving a smile to the man she has had a huge crush on since she started working here. She knew it was wrong to try to get him to notice her but heck he has been divorced for awhile now. She could always hope. She looked down at her list of who she had already picked the top five to be, she was curious to see who Eddie picked.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Eddie was doing good in getting rid of the songs he wasn't interested in. He quickly made his choices. Handing the paper over to Jake he felt like he could breathe again.

Kelly was standing there and couldn't wait to see the list. As she glanced over it she frowned.

"Um.. why aren't there any female artists on here?" she asked.

"I didn't want any." Eddie states.

"Yeah, that's not um.. a balanced contest." Kelly says immediately.

"Jake, it's my choice." Eddie immediately states.

"It is Eddie, but you didn't ask for just male contestants, you have to be fair to the females too."

"Why"? It's my contest and I should run it the way I want." he said sounding like a spoiled brat.

"Yeah, and that would be okay if you had stipulated no females but you didn't. You can't just do that." Kelly states back angrily.

Jake realizing why Eddie did this and knowing Kelly he knew he needed to control the tempers. "How about we just simmer down. I will go over them with Eddie and I promise you Kel that I will listen to the female ones okay?"

"Okay." Kelly says as she leaves.

"That's bullshit Jake." Eddie yells and leaves.

Nora and Adrian walk into the new nightclub hoping to find someone who could point them to Max Duran. Nora immediately saw where he was. She has always thought him to be the sexiest man alive and was starting get hot just looking at him with a hammer and nails and no shirt on.

Max could feel eyes on him and turned. "Hello ladies, how can I help you?"

Nora couldn't take her eyes off of Max's chest and when she finally looked up she saw Max staring at her with a smile. Nora immediately turned red all over.

"How far does it go?" Max asked.

"Does what go?" she asked when she could finally speak.

"The blush. I'm just curious to how far it goes." he said with a smile.

Nora turned even redder.

"Hey, we are trying to find a Max Duran." Aid says.

"He is." Nora immediately states.

"He is what?" Adrian asks.

"I am Max Duran." he says as he holds his hand out for a shake. Adrian quickly shakes his hand and then he takes Nora's hand and bring it to his lips for a kiss. "What can I do for two beautiful ladies?" he asks.

Nora finally got her equilibrium back and explained to Max about her daughter, Loren and the song writing contest and asked if he could help to make sure that with the many contestants they knew there would be that Loren's gets to be heard.

"Of course. I will indeed make sure it's heard. But you know I don't make any of the decisions so that's all I can promise."

"Of course. That's all we need. Loren has enough talent we are positive as long as it's heard it will be chosen."

"Okay then." he says with a smile and once again takes each hand and says goodbye to them.

"Oh my God." Adrian says.

"What?"

"That sweet hot man in there was practically devouring you." she said to Nora.

"Yeah right. That man right there could have any woman in the world what would he want with me?"

"You and Loren have the worse self confidence." Adrian says and turns and walks back to the car.

Jake knocked on the door. He knew he had to try to be delicate but he had to take care of this.

"Hey." Eddie said as he opened the door.

"How are you man?"

"I just don't understand how I didn't see this coming."

"Look Eddie, Chloe is a great actress. She played a part. I would have told you but I thought you knew."

"You know that's what makes this harder. Knowing that everyone knew but me. Before going over to her place I got into a horrendous argument with my dad. He told me he didn't trust her."

"I try to stay out of your personal life man, but maybe I should have told you."  
"No, it wasn't your place to tell me. I wouldn't have believed you either."  
"Okay, well about this contest Eddie, we need to re-listen to those songs."

Eddie knew he was right. "Yeah, I just couldn't fathom spending hours and hours with a female writer."

"I know man, but if one is deserving than that's what we have to go with. If it is a female just make sure you keep your walls up and make sure whoever it is keeps distant. "

"Yeah." he says. He gets up to get the songs and hears a knock on the door. He opens it to his pop.

"Eddie hey. Look I'm sorry. I will just keep my mouth shut okay?"

"It's okay, you were right."

"What do you mean?" Max asks.

"Um.. I'm gonna get us something to drink. Jake you tell him while I'm gone."

Eddie leaves the room and Jake tells Max what happened at Chloe's. "Aw man. I hate that I was right. How is he holding up?"

"Not real good." Jake says as he tells Max what was going on with the contest.

"Shit. Well look man. I had two beautiful women show up at my club today. They gave me a CD hoping I would give it to Eddie. I figure it won't hurt to do that, but what do you think?"

"How about we listen to it right now and if it's good he can decide." Jake says with a smile.

They put the CD in and the music begins to play. Both Max and Jake are in awe with what they hear not realizing that Eddie to was listening with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Who is she?" they heard as Eddie walked into the room.

"Um.. her name is Loren Tate."

"She's the one Jake. I heard all the others but not that one and I can tell you she is the one. The lyrics are awesome and her voice is killer."

"You sure?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, where did you get it?"

"I brought it. Her mom and I guess a friend of hers showed up at my club today. They asked that at least it got heard with there being so many of them. The friend was the daughter of the surgeon who took care of my knee. So I thought what the hell, we could at least listen to it." Max said.

"I'm glad you brought it over Pop and again I'm sorry about today."

"No problem son." he said bringing his son into a hug.

"So we at least have to bring in four more to have the playoff. We will have each one sing at your dads club as planned and then we will pick the winner."

"It's her." Eddie says with a smile.

"Okay, okay, but we can't say that yet." Jake says smiling.

"I understand." Eddie says with a smile.

"Are you going to be okay to work with her?"  
"Yeah, I mean, like you said, keep my walls up."

"Yeah." Jake said watching his friend. He just hoped it would all work out okay.

The next day at the office Kelly came in. "So what happened to the songs?"

"You will be happy to know that there are female finalists on it. In fact Eddie has already declared to himself who the winner is. But we still have to follow the procedures."  
"Who was it?"

"Loren Tate."

"I knew it. She is the one I kept trying to get you to listen to and you didn't."

"Well remind me to trust you more often." Jake said with a smile. "It was a good call on your part and in fact we might have missed out if the girls mother hadn't showed up at the club and spoke to Max yesterday. He is the one that brought over the CD."

Kelly smiled largely and showed her excitement. "So when is it going to be announced?"

"Eddie will be here shortly and we will make the announcement live."

"Great."

"What exactly are we all doing here for?" Loren asked sitting at her kitchen table.

"We just wanted a girl day." Melissa states.

"Well that should be fun. Um.. though if you guys don't mind I would love to hear the finalist names on that contest."

"What contest?" Adrian asks secretly smiling.

"Oh you know the song lyric contest."

"The one you refused to enter?" Nora asks.

"Yeah. Look you guys I know you all think I could have won it but you are suppose to feel that way because you are my friends. But I know I could never be good enough."

"Well we will listen for you." Melissa says.

"Thanks guys."

Nora turns on the radio and they all listen to the DJ announcing that they would be declaring the five finalist after the next song. That song being one of Eddie Durans.

"I just love him so much." Loren says dreamily.

"Yeah, I mean he has to be one of the sexiest men alive." Melissa states with a smile.

"He's not the only one." Adrian starts to say and realizes she can't say anything yet. Nora looks up at her and smiles.

As the song ends they all sit closer to the radio.

"Okay all of you who are there waiting for this moment. We have Eddie Duran, himself in our studio right now and he is going to be giving the names of the final five. Once they have the names out there they are to meet at MK club at 7 tonight. There they will have to sing the song they wrote and the final decision will be given. So here we have it. Take it over Eddie."

"Hi all of you out there. It is a pleasure to be with you right now. I think I am as excited as you all are because this will be one of the songs on my next album. So are you ready?"

"Oh come on already." Melissa states excitedly. Loren looks over at her wondering what was up.

"Okay here we go. The first of the five finalist, Larry Stack, The second finalist is Randy Spartan. The third finalist is Steven Marsh and the fourth finalist is Rodney Abrams and the fifth and final finalist is...

"Looks like I wouldn't have had a chance anyways guys, they picked all males." Loren said.

"Loren Tate."

Everyone got silent in the room.

"Wait what did he say?" Loren asks.

"You were chosen sweety." Nora says hugging her daughter.

"But how?"

"We uh.. may have sent in a CD." Melissa says.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God." Loren keeps saying over and over.

"Are you mad?" Adrian asks.

"Uh.. I don't think so. I'm stunned, I'm excited. Shit, what am I going to wear? What am I going to sing?"

"Well I will go to your closet now and find you something irresistible to them."

"And your mom and I think you should sing "Mars."

Loren let out a squeal and hugged all her friends and her mom. Then they set out to get ready, because all of them are going to the show. 


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Loren was so nervous. Her best friend chose the most fabulous outfit and she looked in the mirror and was happy. She felt good. The best part of all of this was she was going to get to meet her idol, Eddie Duran. She has sang for him in her room so many times, she was just worried that she wouldn't be able to sing in public. She never has before besides around her friends.

"Come on Loren, we need to go or we will be late." she heard her mom call out.

"I'm coming." she said and after picking up her bag she walked out to meet them.

"What are you doing with that camera?" she asked Melissa.

"I am going to record you becoming a star Loren Tate."

Loren giggled, "well let's hope they like me as much as you do."

"Oh never fear, they are going to love you."

Then they all headed out.

Eddie was dressed and was ready to leave his penthouse when he heard a knock on the door.

"Chloe, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Please Eddie, let me explain."  
"What's there to explain? I caught you having sex with Tyler Rourke. You know it would have been bad enough if it had been any man, but for it to be Tyler Rourke, well that's something you can never explain. We are done Chloe. Stay out of my life." he yells and slams the door in her face. He then decides to go out the back way so he doesn't have to see her.

He walks into the club and he sees his best friend Ian. "Hey you, what brings you to town?"

"You. Your dad called and said you needed me so I'm here."

"Thank you. I think I need to listen to my dad more often. So where is she?"  
"Who?"

"Whoever you have on your arm tonight."  
"Don't have one. Decided to do this solo mate." Ian said laughing.

"You without a woman on your arm. That is so surprising."

"Yeah, well I'm getting tired of the same old shit."

"Wow, I don't know if I can keep up with all these shocks in my life." Eddie says laughing.

"I'm sorry about the Chloe disaster. But you are well rid of her."

"That I am. I think I finally understand why you always had your one nighters. I think that is what I need to do for awhile."

"No man, that's just not you."

"We'll see. Look man I have to go for now but I will be back. Enjoy the show."

"Thanks mate." he says as he takes a sip of his drink.

The girls walk into the club and the excitement in the air is thrilling. They see Max and go over in that direction.

"Hey ladies. Welcome."

"I just want to thank you."

"For?"

"For getting him to listen to her song." Nora says blushing.

"She deserved it. When we heard it we were in awe."

"How can I thank you?"

"Well maybe we can discuss that blush some day." Max says flirting with her.

Nora turned beet red once again.

Max turns to Loren, "Are you Loren?"

"Yes."

"You need to go see that man right there." he says pointing to Jake.

"Thank you."

Max turns back to the others. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure a glass of red wine." Nora says

Adrian asks for white wine. Melissa spots a very sexy man at the bar and decides the get her drink.

"So, I'm Melissa and I will allow you to buy me a drink but remember it is not going to lead to your bed tonight."

"Um.. so why would I buy you a drink?" Ian asks amused and interested in this beautiful woman.

"Because I know that you like me and think I'm interesting so how about it?"

Ian nods to the barmaid and allows Melissa to order a drink on him.

"So you said your name is Melissa?"

"Yeah, but my friends call me Mel."  
"So since I bought you a drink can I too call you Mel?"

"Maybe after the second drink. So what's your name?"

"Ian."

"Ian? So a sexy name for a very sexy man." she says flirting outrageously with him.

"You think I'm sexy?" he asks flirting right back.

"Yeah, and you know it. Just like I know I am."

"You definitely are Melissa."

"You know I think you should call me Mel, or any other sexy name you would like to call me."

"Sprite."

"That's not sexy."

"It is when you are thinking what I mean by it."

"Oh do tell."

"I think I will wait on the second drink."

Melissa looked up at this mans eyes and got lost in them.

Ian felt like something just slammed into him, but he loved it. He wanted to find out all about this girl.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The concert was about to start and Loren was so nervous she thought she was going to throw up. She looked around for her best friend and waved her over.

"I'll be right back sexy man. I need to help my friend real quick."

"Hurry back Sprite." he said smiling.

She picked up her video camera and ran over to Loren.

"I don't think I can do this."  
"Yes you can. Look you have what it takes Loren. I would never steer my best friend into something that was wrong. This is your dream and as you are following your dream I am following mine." she says as she holds up the camera.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can sing knowing he is here."  
"You sing to him all the time."

"In my bedroom."  
"Well pretend you are in your bedroom and sing to him. Picture it in your mind."

"I'll try."

"You can do this. I know you can."

"Who is that you are with?"

"This sexy guy I just met. He bought me a drink."

"You are too much Melissa, that's why I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now break a leg."

Melissa hurried back to Ian.

"So who is she?"

"She is my best friend and she has always wanted to meet Eddie Duran. I mean hell she lives for him. You should see her room. In fact we often tell her that one day she will marry him and become Loren Duran. " Mel laughs.

"What's with the camera?"

"Well it is to video Loren becoming a rock star. I too am going to become the most valued videographer around."

"I do believe you will." he said smiling at her.

"So what do you do?"

"Well actually I am a professional photographer."

"That's incredible. That must be so exciting for you."

"It can be."

"So I bet you get to meet all kinds of stars."

"I do, but I think I value one the most."

"Who is that?"

"He is my best friend. Eddie Duran."

Melissa blushed all over. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't know and here I am running off at the mouth about my best friend and your best friend."

"It's all good. I just want to know all about Sprite."

She couldn't help it she just decided to do it, like a force of nature. The next thing she knew she was kissing Ian with everything in her and he was kissing her back.

"I'm sorry, that just happened. I couldn't help myself. But just so you know I'm still not going to be in your bed tonight."

"No need to be sorry. I enjoyed it tremendously." he said smiling at her.

The music started so they both turned to the stage. He managed to get his arms around her waist and she fit right into his side like she was made for him.

After the first four finalist did their songs it was time for Loren. She walked nervously onto the stage and looked out to see Melissa. She knew it would help her.

Melissa smiled at her and gave her a knowing look. Loren closed her eyes as the music started. She started to sing and the whole club got quiet. They were all enthralled with her voice, listening to the words of the song. Eventually Loren was able to open her eyes and as she looked out she could see Eddie standing right in front of her in the audience. She couldn't take her eyes away. She sang her song to him.

He was standing there listening at the beautiful voice that was coming out of one of the most beautiful women he had seen in a long time. Then she opened her eyes and he couldn't take his eyes from hers. His heart beat faster and faster as the song continued on. He didn't know what was happening but he needed to break the stare. Then she had finished and he was finally able to look away. The whole club clapped and yelled, they all loved it.

He went up on the stage and took the mike.

"So that was our five finalist. The two judges along with me will be back shortly and we will give you the answer to which song is going on my next album and who will be helping me write lyrics for other songs on said album."

Everyone clapped and Eddie went to leave the stage but he couldn't help but glance back at her as she walked off the stage.

Loren immediately ran to her mother and they hugged and cried. "I knew you could do it." Nora said in her ear.

"Thanks mom."

"You did a fantastic job up there young lady. You have a bright future for yourself." Max said.

"Thank you." She then turned and went to Melissa. Adrian was sitting beside her along with her boyfriend, Phil who was also Melissa's brother.

"Oh my God, you were incredible." They all said to her.

"I couldn't have done this without you Mel. You said the right things to get me through."

"That's what I do." Melissa said.

"You need to get a picture made so that Eddie can sing to you in his bedroom." Ian said.

Loren blushed and looked at Melissa. "It's all good Loren." she said.

Loren smiled.

Eddie knew what the decision was going to be and he knew he was going to have to try very hard to keep his walls up against the emotions he is feeling about the brunette beauty. He knew she was going to be a star and he was excited to help her.

"Okay, listen up everyone. We have our decision. The winner of the contest is... Loren Tate." Eddie said smiling.

Loren was shocked.

"You got it girl." Adrian said jumping up and down.

"I knew you would. Didn't I tell you?" Melissa asks her as she shakes Loren out of her shock.

"So if Loren Tate will meet me back stage we will finish up the process and get you started." Eddie said into the mike and Loren slowly walked towards the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Loren walked to the stage and Eddie held out his hand to help her back up. Then he led her back to the dressing room not letting her hand go. When he first took her hand it was like an electrical current shot through him. He heard his name being called and he turned to the voice.

"Please Eddie let me explain."

"Chloe I said we are done. Get the hell out of here."

Max heard the commotion and ran back to them he quickly led Chloe out the door.

"If you need time to talk to her that's fine. I can wait." Loren said.

"If I wanted to talk to her it wouldn't be up to you. Now this is how everything is going to go. We will work on the songs. There will be no intimate touching. I don't want to hear how you love me or my music. Just work hard so we can get this album out. Is that understood?" he said angrily letting his hate for Chloe ring out.

Loren looked up at him shell shocked. She was beside herself with the emotions she was feeling right now. Hurt, anger, distraught. She had lived her whole life all about Eddie and he was a complete ass.

"Sure. Understood." she said then turned and walked away.

Eddie could see the hurt in her eyes and he wanted to correct himself but he also felt that maybe he should just let this stand. He didn't want to feel any emotions. So he let her leave and then he turned running his hand through his hair. He turned to go find Ian. Maybe they could just go and get drunk together.

He saw Ian but he didn't pay attention to the people with him. He walked over to him and sat on the stool next to him.

"So, I'm done here. You want to go get heavily drunk my friend?"

"Well, I was just entertaining my new friends. In fact I was making a date for a photo of someone so that you could sing to her photo in your bedroom as she does your photo in her bedroom."

"Who would I want to sing to in my bedroom?: he asked laughing. He looked to where Ian was pointing and he got quiet.

"Fuck." he muttered under his breath. "I have to go. See you at the Penthouse?"

"Sure." he said looking strangely at his mate. He watched him walk off.

He turned to the people standing there talking. "I'm sorry I was going to introduce the real Eddie Duran to you guys."  
"It's okay. He showed me the real Eddie Duran back stage." Loren said sarcastically.

Ian thought that was strange the way she said it and it bothered him.

"What exactly do you mean?" Ian asked.

"That he is a complete ass." Loren said and turned and walked away.

"Um.. what just happened?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know Sprite. Can you find out for me and call me. I think that Eddie is having a difficult time right now and he might have taken things out on your dear friend. Here is my number and just so you know, I would like you to call me with or without news." he said leaning toward her and giving her a peck on the lips.

Ian made it back to Eddie's penthouse. When he walked in he saw Eddie drinking up a storm sitting on the couch.

"You gonna pour me one before you drain the bottle mate?"

"Sure." Eddie said as he pulled another glass over and filled it up.

"What are we drinking to?"

"To the most stupid and biggest ass in Los Angeles. Eddie Duran." Eddie said raising his drink up and gulping it down.

"What happened?"

Eddie told him what happened with Chloe and how he took it out on Loren Tate.

"I don't know why I did that. Wait yeah I do. I did it, because there is something about Loren Tate that draws me in and I can't do this again. I am trying my best to hang on to who I am with this Chloe shit going on. "

"You can't be an ass to someone because of Chloe, that's not you mate."

"Maybe I need it to be me."

"No, you can do this without hurting other people. You are only going to drown in guilt if you hurt someone else because Chloe hurt you. From what I understand she is a very sweet girl, who thinks or at least thought you hung the moon. Hurting her is not going to make you feel better, it's only going to hurt you more."  
"Look at this, great advise from a master heart breaker." Eddie said smiling softly.

"Yeah, I told you, that's not me anymore. In fact I met the most interesting woman tonight. She was such a pleasure. Someone I would really like to get to know better and see what comes of it."

"That little brunette you sat with all night?"

"Yeah, her name is Melissa, but I call her Sprite. She is actually best friends with Loren." Ian said.

"Be careful Ian. As you keep telling me not to hurt Loren, try not to do the same with her friend."

"You need to do something to apologize to her." Ian said.

"Yeah, I do." he said picking up his phone.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The next morning Loren woke up and went and got dressed. She did her morning ritual, shower, hair and makeup. She went out to the kitchen and could hardly walk around the massive flower arrangements all over the house.

"What's going on?" she asked her mother who was sitting at the table with coffee in her hand.

"Have a seat, I'll get you a cup."

She sat the cup in front of Loren.

"This is all yours." her mother said to her.

"What?" Who sent them?"

"Well at first I thought it was well wishers from last night, but as I kept reading the cards I realized they are all from the same person."  
"Who?"

"Look." her mother said handing her an envelope.

Loren took the letter out and began reading.

"Dear Loren,

I hope you enjoy the flowers, none of them could come close to the beauty you have. I would like to apologize for being a complete ass last night. That was not me. That was the fall out of a very bad break up and it landed unfairly on you. So I am hoping that you could forgive me and let us start anew. I am excited to be working with such a beautiful song writer and truly looking forward to it. I hope to see you today at our meeting I told you about last night. Again, I'm sorry and please forgive me.

Eddie

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Nora asked.

Loren did and realized that it all happened right after that girl showed up.

"Oh mom, I should have realized."

"Yeah, maybe, but as he said, he shouldn't have taken it out on you. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the meeting. This is my dream and I guess I have to see for myself who the real Eddie Duran is."  
"Good for you Loren. I am so proud of you. You are smart, beautiful, talented and you have an amazing head on your shoulders. I love you."

"I love you too mom." she said. She then stood up and went around smelling the flowers. She picked up a few of her favorites and carried them into her room.

Loren was early but still afraid to actually make it into the elevator for the meeting. She had fan loved Eddie Duran for years and now she wasn't sure who the real Eddie Duran was. She was also scared as hell about all of this happening to her life so quickly. She took a deep breath and pushed the elevator button. When she got up to the floor and stepped out of the elevator she heard people talking. When she heard her name she stopped. She wasn't usually into eavesdropping but she felt like maybe this time she needed to. She finally made out one of the voices, it was Eddie Duran.

"So what did you think of Loren Tate?"

"She was magnificent Jake. Her voice and the lyrics spoke to me. I am really glad we had the chance to bring her into this. I want to make sure we make her the star she is meant to be."

"Are you going to be okay working with her?"

"Yeah, I mean last night I did something so badly to her and I hope I get the chance to rectify it. She is going to be a great asset to my album."

"Well just be careful, I know your heart has taken a beating recently so just make sure she keeps it business like and you both will be fine."

"Yeah, no more romance for me for awhile that's for sure."

"Did I see Ian there last night?"

"Yeah, Pop called him. I was surprised he didn't have anyone with him."

"Me too. But he seemed to be impressed with the young lady he was sitting with."

"Yeah, he tells me he is over the meet them and leave them. I told him to be careful with this girl, because I found out it is Loren's best friend."

"Good. I know he won't hurt her knowing what it could do to your career."

"It's not all about my career though Jake. He has left a trail of women's tears, I don't want to see that with someone so innocent."

"Yeah." 

After hearing all of this she started to think differently about Eddie. Maybe he did have some heart in him after all. She cleared her throat as if she had just gotten there and walked into the room. Both Jake and Eddie stood up to welcome her.

"I really hope she didn't hear anything." Eddie thought to himself. Along with the fact that he knew it was going to be hard being around this beautiful amazing girl, but he could get through it.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"Here have a seat Loren." Jake said showing her a chair.

"Did you find the place okay?" Eddie asked softly.

"Yes, thank you, and thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful."

"You are very welcome Loren. It's the least I could do after treating you so horrible last night."

Loren didn't say anything because she felt like it wasn't her business on why he was that way the night before.

She looked up to see Jake sitting down at his desk.

"Okay Loren, this is the plan of what we are going to do. The song you wrote we will have Eddie record."

"I still can't believe you even want the song on your album Eddie."  
"It is a beautiful song, but I do think we need to make one change." Eddie said.

"Anything you need to change feel free. It's your song now. I want you to feel comfortable singing it." Loren said.

"I want you to sing it with me."

"Excuse me? What?" Loren asked in disbelief.

"I want you to sing it with me. You have a beautiful voice and the people out there need to hear you."

"Eddie what are you talking about here? She doesn't even have representation to do that." Jake stated.

"You can represent her."

"No I can't. My plate is full right now." Jake answered.

"How about I represent her?" Kelly asks walking into the room.

They all turned to look at her.

"Why would you want to represent me?" Loren asks.

"Loren, from the first time I listen to your voice I knew you would be a star. I really would like the chance to show you I would be good for your career."

Loren looked to Eddie and he smiled and nodded his head.

"Well I'm new at all of this but if Eddy seems to think it would be my best option than what do I have to do to have you represent me." Loren said smiling.

Eddie looked at the smile that lit up Lorens face and he once again felt his heart clinch.

Once they were done filling out paperwork and signing over the rights to the song to Eddie they left to get some lunch before they head over to the MK to start on the video shoot. Eddie was glad that Kelly and Jake were with them, because he really didn't want to be alone with Loren. She made him feel things he wasn't ready to feel. This way he could keep it business like.

He was talking to Jake as Loren was talking to Kelly and this was good. Then when the table was ready Jake automatically escorted Kelly which left him to escort Loren. After he helped her into her seat they all heard a voice that he was definitely not ready to hear.

"Well that was fast Eddie. You treat me like I'm the one fooling around and look at you here with a child."

"Chloe leave now. No one wants you here." Jake said immediately.

"So little girl how long have you been with my fiancee?"

"Chloe, you were never my fiancee. You are only trying to make a scene here so just leave." Eddie said angrily.

"I wasn't talking to you Eddie, I was talking to your little jail bait here."

Standing up Loren said, "If that's the case then first I will inform you I am not jail bait. I am eighteen, thank you. Secondly I met Eddie for the first time last night for business, and lastly you right now are acting like the child, trying to create a scene just so you can light up the gossip magazines. If you were an adult you would ask for a private meeting with Eddie, not bellow everything out to the world."

Chloe was pissed at this girl making her a mockery. She stormed off in anger.

"That was magnificent Loren." Kelly said smiling.

"I just felt as if the truth needed to be said."

"You definitely did that. Thank you." Eddie said.

Loren blushed and sat down in the chair that Eddie was holding out for her. Eddie couldn't help but think how mature Loren was, much more than Chloe by far. As they looked at the menu he couldn't help but wonder how he could have fallen in love with Chloe and then he wondered if he really did or was it all just a mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

They had arrived at MK's for the video shoot. Loren was extremely nervous. The thought of singing back up to Eddie Duran surpassed any dream she every had. She felt as if any minute she was going to sprout wings and fly.

"So Loren what do you think of the concept of the video?" Kelly asked.

"I think it's great. Especially because of everything going on in his life right now. I can understand why he wants the video to have him go to his guitar instead of a woman. I guess he feels like women can let him down but his guitar never will."

"You know you and Eddie think a lot a like. I truly believe that is what he's thinking about."

"I would probably feel the same way."  
"Have you ever been in love Loren?"

"Um.. No, the closest I've come to love is my mom, my best friend and Eddie Duran the rockstar "

"So do you have a picture of me in your room Loren Tate?" Eddie asked teasing her as he overheard her when he walked up.

She blushed all over. Eddie couldn't help but wonder how much of that beautiful blush covered her body.

"Yes." she said almost shyly.

"Oh well good." he replied with a smile.

"Well let's get this started guys." the director yelled out.

They started the song and had Eddie coming out singing. He walked by one woman slowly as if he was tempted by her and then another. Then they had Loren walk out as if she was just entering the club and he looked at her as he was singing and then stopped the video shoot.

"Did I do something wrong?" Loren asked.

"No, no, it wasn't anything you did."

"What's the problem?" the director asked.

"This doesn't feel right. I think it needs something more."

"But this is what you asked for." the director said.

"Yeah? Well now I'm asking for something different.". Eddie yelled then walked off.

After taking a twenty minute break, Eddie, Jake and the director walked back in. Jake went over to Loren.

"Hey, can you dance?"  
"Uh.. yes, I guess. Why?"

He explained the new concept and Loren's insides skipped a beat. She loved the idea, she just hoped she could pull it off.

"I will do whatever Eddie thinks is best for his video."

"Good. I will send the director over and he can explain the moves."

"Thanks."

After the director explained it Loren's stomach filled with butterflies. She was going to be super close to Eddie. She hoped she didn't screw it up.

"Are you sure about this Eddie?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I mean I dance closely with lots of women in my videos this will be no different."

"Okay, as long as you are sure."

Once again the music started playing and Eddie was singing. Every thing was exactly the same and then Loren walked out on cue. He looked up at her as he was passing another beautiful women and stood in front of Loren singing. He couldn't take his eyes from hers. Then he took her arm and twirled her around until she came back up against his chest. His hips swayed closely to her rear and he couldn't help the way he enjoyed rubbing against her like this. On cue she raised her arms up and he ran his fingers down the sides of her breasts to her hips, then he spun her around until he took her into a dip, bringing her back up so that his face was close enough to kiss. Eddie knew that was suppose to be the end of the video and he didn't know why he did it but he brought her face closer and kissed her. When he felt her start to respond to him he realized what he did and he gently pushed her away.

Loren was so caught up in everything she had no idea what truly just happened. She looked up at Eddie and saw the hardness in his eyes. It broke her heart so she turned and ran.

"Loren." she heard him yell.

"What the hell was that?" Jake asked Eddie walking up to him. "That was not what we planned out."

Eddie was so angry at himself for losing himself like that.

"I know Jake. I just thought it would make for a better video." he said coldly.

"And it was." the director walked up saying.

"Good, I'm out of here." Eddie then left the club.

Loren ran until she was gasping for air. She found herself at her favorite spot she always went to think. The tears were rolling down her face. She kept going over and over in her head what happened. She couldn't grasp why Eddie Duran would kiss her like that for the video. She had always dreamed of kissing Eddie Duran the rock star but in her dream it was always more intimate. To kiss her like that during a video shoot was at the time fantastic then when he pushed her away and looked in his eyes something broke in her heart. "Why did he do that?" she asked herself out loud. She heard a noise and turned around.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I would be here?"

"Um... I didn't. This is the spot I go to when I have to think. This is my spot."

"No, this is my spot and I don't think it's big enough for the two of us." she said hoping he would leave. She was so embarrassed when she thought about how she responded to his kiss.

"Well we are two responsible adults I think we could figure out something." Loren realized he was much calmer then he was before.

"I guess." she said drawing a line in the sand. "Just don't come past this line."

He chuckled and sat down.


	10. Chapter 10

I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story so far and gave me great reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy my story. I really wish this show was still on the air. It was awesome.

10.

They both sat there silently and then Eddie had to speak up and say something.

"I'm sorry Loren. I never should have done that." not looking at her as he said this.

Loren stayed silent not knowing what she could possibly say, because she was glad he kissed her. She just wished he hadn't regretted it.

"I am not in a place right now in my life to get involved with anyone." he said.

This made her angry. She felt like he was insinuating she started it.

"I didn't ask you to get involved. I didn't ask you to kiss me, but I'm not going to sit here and say I didn't enjoy it because I did." she said and then blushed all over when she realized just what she said.

Eddie couldn't help but smile at her words. "I know. I wasn't blaming you. It was my fault. I just want you to know that I like you Loren and I think we could be good friends. I love the songs you wrote and your voice is beyond beautiful."

"Thank you." she said and started to stand up.

"Where are you going?"

"I think right now you need this place more than I do. So I'm going to let you have it and Eddie it would be an honor to be your friend."

As she started to walk away he grabbed her hand. "Thanks Loren Tate." then she walked away.

Eddie stayed there for a little while and then he knew he needed the guidance of his dad.

"Hey you." Max said as his son walked in the door.

"Pops, how are you?"

"I'm good, but by the look you have you are not. What's going on son?"  
"I'm so confused pops."

"About?"

"Chloe and Loren."

"Wow, those two shouldn't ever be in a sentence together."

"Dad, please try to cut out on the bashing Chloe. I know you were right about her but it still hurts."

"I know, sorry. So what is it about Chloe and Loren you are confused about?"  
"It's just that I loved Chloe so much. I was going to ask her to marry me pops. But when I met Loren, there was just something about her that I can't shake. She is constantly in my thoughts. I like being around her. She's sweet and honest and really beautiful."

"Definitely the total opposite of Chloe."  
"Pops!"

"Sorry, I don't know what you want to know."  
"I want to know how I can feel these things about someone I just met when I love Chloe."

"Easy, you didn't really love Chloe. I think you thought you were suppose to love her. She had you fooled for so long Eddie. You can't love someone you don't even know."

"Yeah, but if that's true than how do I feel these things for Loren? I just met her."  
"Are you saying you love Loren?"  
"NO. I am saying that there is something about her that I can't stay away from. She makes me feel good and real."

"Well then I think you should spend some more time with her. Get to know her, but whatever you do don't lead her on. You don't want to hurt her. You have to remember she has been a major fan of yours for a long time. She truly doesn't know the difference between Eddie Duran and Eddie Duran the Rock star."

"Yeah, you're right and the little bit she has known of just Eddie Duran has been a complete ass to her."

"What do you mean?" Max asked and then Eddie explained it all to him.

"Looks to me like you definitely have to work on the friend aspect. Let your shield down Eddie. You don't have to let your heart go to do that."

"Thanks pops." he said giving his dad a hug. "I'm going to take off. Ian is coming over."

"Tell him I said hi."

"Will do."

Eddie was sitting at his piano going over some of the lyrics he had received from Loren. As he played he couldn't help but think back to singing to her in the video and of course that led to remembering the kiss. Then he heard a knock on the door. Answering it he allowed Ian to walk in.

"Hey mate, what are you doing?"

"I'm just going over some of the lyrics I got from Loren. She was the girl who won the contest."

"Oh yeah, I remember. So did she accept your apology?"

"Yeah, and then I went and screwed it up again."

"What the hell did you do mate?"

Eddie explained and Ian couldn't help but realize that Eddie was already starting to have feelings for this girl.

"So you know what I think? I think I should call up Sprite and see if she and her friend would like to have dinner with us."

"Ian, I'm not ready to go out dating yet."

"Not a date, just a friendly dinner."  
"Well who is this Sprite person and her friend?"

"Sprite is the best friend of your Loren. Don't you remember me introducing you to her?"

"I guess, but Loren may not want to."

"Well all we can do is ask and this way it can start up that friendship." Ian said not letting Eddie know he was trying to set him up with the delectable valley girl.

"I guess it's worth a try." Eddie said as Ian made the call.

Mel and Loren were in Loren's bedroom talking about the video shoot. Then Mel's phone went off.

"This is Mel." she answered.

"Hello Sprite."  
"Ian, how are you?" she asked smiling.

"I'm good. I was calling to see if maybe you and your girl would like to help two lonely guys from eating by themselves and come join us?"

"Let me ask Loren real quick."

Mel put her hand over the receiver and asked Loren.

"I don't know Mel."

"Come on do this for me. I really like Ian."

"Okay."

"She said that would be fine. Where do you want to meet us?"

"Do you happen to know where Rumor is?"

"Yes."

"We will be there in an hour."

"We will see you there." she said hanging up.

"Come on Loren let's find us some awesome outfits to wear." 


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Ian and Eddy were at the bar waiting on the ladies. Loren and Mel had just walked in when they ran into none other than Chloe.

"Oh look who is here. If it's not the little girl from down the tracks. What are you trying to stalk Eddie now, because if you are he doesn't want anything from a money grabber like you."

Mel almost hit her until Loren grabbed her back.

"Chloe, it is so not nice to see you. I think only you would think about trying to hook on to the spotlight for all the money grabbing you could do. So why don't you go try to find someone that would actually give a damn about you. That person is not here for you. I think Eddie has woken up to what lying cheating skank you are."

"Who the hell are you calling me a skank, you little toddler?"

"You call me the toddler when you act like you are pitching a fit for your pacifier."

"Ladies." Ian said walking up on them.

"Eddie tell this child she needs to stay out of grown up business." Chloe whined to him.

"Chloe go home. Stay the hell away from me. You are the one acting like a child." he said as he took Loren's hand and escorted her to their table as Ian did the same with Mel.

"I'm sorry about that." Loren said.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for Loren." Eddie said as he helped her to sit.

"Too true." Mel said smiling.

"Well don't you two ladies looked absolutely drool worthy." Ian said.

"Thank you." they both responded.

"So I'm really glad you two could make it."

"Thanks Eddie, it was very nice of you and Ian to ask us."

Mel and Ian seemed to be into themselves so that left Eddie and Loren to talk.

"I was going over some of the lyrics I got from you. They are really good. I think maybe if you would like to come over sometime tomorrow we can work on them together."

"That would be good." she said a little bit hesitant.

"Loren, I promise not to mess up again."

The week had gone by slowly. Loren had done her regular shifts at the coffee shop and Mel seemed to be off the radar a little. She walked into her bedroom and after taking her shoes off lay down on her bed. No sooner then she did that she heard an alert go off on her computer. She got up and pulled up her laptop and opened the screen. There staring back at her was none other then Eddie with Chloe wrapped around him. It looked like she was in a hospital gown. She started reading the story and it stated that Chloe had overdosed. The headline read "Is Chloed back?" Loren's felt so sad at the information. Her phone started ringing and she saw it was Mel.

"Hey you, it's been awhile where have you been."

"Well I've been spending some time with Ian. Loren, I think I'm in love."

"What? Where are you, we need to talk."

"I'm on my way to your house now." Mel said before hanging up.

"Eddie. Eddie, where the hell are you son?" Max asked storming into Eddie's penthouse.

"Right here pops. What has you so riled up?"

"Please tell me those gossip papers have it wrong."  
"What gossip papers?"

"Have you not looked on line?"  
"No why?"

Max pulled out his laptop and pulled the headline up.

Eddie looked at the photo and took a deep breath. "Well we are not together if that's what you are worried about."  
"Then where the hell did they get these pictures?"

"Look, when I found out what happened it was instinct to go check on her. She heard me and Tyler outside the door arguing and she came out and wrapped her arms around me. I walked her back to her room and then I left."

"Why the hell would you even go there? You could have called and checked on her."

"It was just on instinct."

"Eddie please tell me you are not considering going back to her."  
"I don't know pops. I'm so confused."

"What about Loren?"

"What about her?"

"You told me how you were having these feelings growing in you. What happened to that?"

"That's why I am so confused pop. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't even stop to think about any of that. I have Jake brow beating me for new songs for the album. My head is spinning."

"I know. I have three questions to ask you."  
"Shoot."  
"Do you trust Chloe? Do you trust Loren and have you ever felt the connection for Chloe that you have felt for Loren?"

Eddie wasn't sure he could answer his dad because he knew his dad never liked Chloe. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then if you don't want to answer, maybe you should take the weekend and go to the bungelow in Malibu. Think about it. Once you get that part of your life situated the music will come to you."

"I can't this weekend because I have to be here to help Loren with the photo shoot for her album cover. Then she is going to have the first song recorded." Eddie said smiling.

"Okay, well then the following weekend."  
"Yeah, that sounds good."

Max saw how Eddie lit up when he talked about Loren and he was going to watch carefully how they connected during the photo shoot and recording. Then he would know what he needed to do for his son.

Mel and Loren walked into the MK to get ready for the photoshoot. Loren was extremely nervous. She really didn't know how to act around Eddie after reading that stuff on the computer. But she was going to try to act normal.

Max saw Loren arrive and proceed to the dressing room to put on the clothes Kelly her manager had given her. He took a seat in a booth not to far off and pretended to be doing paperwork. He really needed to see how Eddie was around Loren. When he saw Loren come back out he couldn't help but chuckle. Now he really wanted to see how Eddie reacted. Loren was smoking hot in the outfit they chose for her. Her make up was done perfectly. He looked over at Eddie as he saw he come out to the area Loren was at. He knew the exact moment Eddie spotted Loren. He immediately came to a stop and stood there with his mouth wide open in absolute awe. He called Eddie's name a couple of times to get his attention but it finally took Jake walking up behind him to actually penetrate his brain. Eddie went to the bar counter and ordered a very strong shot of whiskey. Max couldn't help but chuckle to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Max decided to go and speak with Loren to try to get to know her a little better.

"Hi, you look beautiful."

"Thanks. You are Eddie's dad right?"

"Yeah, so how are things going with the singing?"

"I'm nervous, but I love doing this."

"Good. You will be fine Loren. With your beautiful face and voice you will do great."

"Thank you." Loren said blushing.

Like mother, like daughter Max thought to himself.

"So how is your mom doing?"

"She's good. She really enjoyed meeting you. I grew up with her listening to you and Katy. She is a major fan."

"The best kind." Max said smiling.

They looked over at Jake when he yelled out it was time to start.

"I guess it's time." Max said.

"Yeah." Loren said taking a deep breath. She looked up at Eddie walking over and she hoped he thought she looked okay with this look. It was so different then she normally had, but she had to admit she liked it.

Eddie was walking over to Loren thinking on how he was going to have to try to keep himself in check with how sexy Loren looked. He did his best trying to keep his eyes off of her as he talked. Max watched him doing this and couldn't help but smirk.

They ended up having Eddie play the guitar for her recording and video. They wanted to put it out on the internet to create a buzz. When it was over Loren breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Eddie." she said softly to him.

"You are more than welcome. I told you I was going to do everything in my power to make sure you became a star Loren."

Loren smiled and blushed.

Eddie once again thinking how much he would love to see how far the blush went. He actually got to see more in the outfit she was wearing but he was surprised at how much he craved seeing the rest.

"So I guess I should go." Loren said and turned to Max. "Thanks again for all your help."

"Anytime Loren, I'm glad I was able to. Oh and tell your mom I said hi."  
"I will. Actually she asked me to see if you and Eddie would be interested in a home cooked meal."

"We would love it." Both Max and Eddie said at the same time.

They all chuckled. "It's been a really long time as you can see that we had one of those." Eddie said.

"Well then how about tomorrow night?"

"Just give us the time and place." Max replied. Loren then gave the information to them and then hugged Max. She said bye to Eddie and turned to leave.

"Um.. I don't get a hug?" Eddie asked.

"Uh.. of course." she said and walked into Eddie's arms. Eddie loved the way she felt in his arms. Being so close and able to smell how wonderful she smelled. He didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to. He pulled back and smiled. "See you tomorrow night?"

"Yes. Have a good night." and she left.

"Eddie, I know you are confused but I do know this. You better think long and hard, because I don't think you should let that one go."

"I know. I'm going to the bungelow day after tomorrow."

"Good."

Max could see the emotions that played on both Eddie and Loren's face that day and he knew what he needed to do. He just hoped that Eddie realized it and didn't get angry at him. He pulled his phone out and made the call.

"Yeah, anything you can find. I need it like yesterday."

"On it Max."

The next day both Loren and Nora were excited about the dinner date. Loren knew she needed her best friend there for support. She called Melissa.

"Hey girl."

"Hi. Mel I need a favor."

"Shoot. You know I'm here for you."

"Well can you maybe talk to Ian and you two come over tonight for dinner. We are having Eddie and his dad Max here."

"Ooh la la. Of course. It's perfect since Ian is Eddie's best friend. Let me call him now."

"Thanks Mel. I love you girl."

"Of course you do. What's not to love?"

Loren chuckled and hung up.

"Mom, I also invited Mel and Ian. I figure since Ian is Eddie's best friend it might be an ice breaker."

"That sounds great Loren. I have to admit that I haven't been this excited since I was a teen myself."

"You like him. I mean really really like him." Loren said smiling.

"I do." Nora said and began to make preparations for the meal.

Loren walked into her room to try to find something to wear for that night when her phone rang.

"Hey, I just talked to Ian and he loves the idea. He is going to ride over with Eddie and his dad. So I am coming over so you and I can find something for us to wear and get something really special for your mom."

"Sounds great Mel."

The food was in it's final stages and the girls went to get dressed. Right as they finished the doorbell rang.

"I guess they're here." Loren said in excitement.

Mel went to answer the door.

"Hey." she said to Ian and he immediately kissed her.

"Come in you guys." she said after Ian released her.

"Are you sure, because I thought we were going to get more of a show." Max said teasing her.

"Naw, I charge for anymore than that." she said joking back.

They walked into the house with Ian and Melissa following them in. Then they came to a complete stop. Loren and Nora were stunning. Eddie had never had anyone take his breath away the way Loren was able to and Max knew that he hadn't felt this way since his Katy.

"Um.. you have to go on in so we can." Mel said taking them out of the stupor.

They finally all moved into the house and Nora had them all sit down. Dinner was ready.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Nora, Loren and Melissa watched as the men chowed down on the meal. Nora felt so pleased that they seem to really enjoy it. Melissa and Loren were tickled at how much they all enjoyed it. When they were finished and sitting around the table talking Nora stood up and went over to put coffee on. Melissa and Loren began to clear the table.

"Can we help?" Max asked.

"No, it will only take a moment. Besides I have dessert coming up."

"Dessert?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, my mom makes the best pecan pie you have ever put in your mouth." Loren said chuckling.

"This fabulous meal and dessert? I'm glad I got to come." Ian said with his mouth drooling.

"Is this an everyday thing with the pies? Because I have to tell you I absolutely love pie." Eddie said.

"Anytime you would like a pie just let me know my mom makes the best." Loren said smiling.

The dishes were in the dishwasher and the coffee was made. They all had a slice of pie on their plates.

"Oh my God. This is better then sex." Ian exclaimed.

"Then you must not be having the right sex." Mel said chuckling.

They all looked up at her in shock.

"I mean this is delicious Nora." she said blushing.

They all started laughing and it put everyone more at ease. Eddie looked over at Loren and was once again transfixed by her blush. Max could only think about what it would feel like to have Nora in his arms. Ian leaned over and whispered in Mel's ear. "Maybe you are right. Do you think maybe you could show me what I'm doing wrong?"

Mel giggled and leaned over to kiss him. They all sat around and talked for awhile and it was time for the guys to go.

"It was a fabulous meal Nora. Thank you so much for having us."  
"Um.. anytime. It was the least I could do for what you did for my daughter."

"I was kind of hoping it was more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I was hoping it was because you enjoyed my company as much as I enjoyed yours."

"I do." she said almost breathless.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

Eddie, Ian and Max were at the door and said their good nights and left.

The girls squealed loudly once the guys were gone.

"That was the best night of my life." Loren said smiling.

"Me too." Nora said.

"Well I have had a few great nights but I have to say that most of them were with Ian."

"So what is this about the pecan pie not being better than sex?" Loren asked her jokingly.

"I have to agree Loren. It's not. One day when you are ready you will find that out for yourself." Nora told her daughter.

"Well it's time for bed girls. Have some sweet dreams, I know I will." she said with a wink.

Mel and Loren got in their pajamas and lay down in the bed. But neither of them could sleep. The excitement was keeping them up.

"What did you think Mel?"

"I think I'm falling in love with Ian."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I know it's too soon, but I can't help it. He treats me like a queen and he's so sexy and hot."

"No, it's not to soon. I understand."

"Yeah, I figured you would. I could tell that you are falling in love with Eddie."

"I am, but I don't think he feels the same. I think he is still in love with Chloe."

"Are you kidding me right now Lo? That man is falling crazy head over heels in love with you. The way that man looks at you almost heats my body up."

"No, that's just Ian."

"Lo, I'm serious. Eddie Duran is falling for you."

"I just don't know Mel." she said and turned over to try to sleep. She lay there in the dark for a long time just thinking about Eddie.

In the car with the guys on the way back to Eddie's penthouse.

"I have to say I haven't had a better meal since mom died." Eddie said.

"I know. Nora can definitely make a meal."

"You like her don't you dad."

"Yeah, um.. does that bother you?"

"Hell no. I think it's great. I mean the woman is screaming HOT."

All three chuckled. "Yeah, she really is and so is Loren and Mel."

"How did three beautiful women walk into our lives?" Ian asked.

"I don't know." Eddie said and he got silent thinking.

Max knew his son was going through turmoil. He just hoped his plan worked.

"So you leaving in the morning?" he asked his son.

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?" Ian asked and Eddie told him.

"I think that's good Eddie. I would hate for you to miss out on what could become of an amazing relationship." Ian said.

They all got silent and then they arrived at the penthouse. His dad and Ian decided to stay at the penthouse so they all crashed.

The next morning Eddie got up and packed his bag. He grabbed his guitar and left.

Ian woke up to the aromatic smell of coffee. He slowly walked down the stairs to see Max sitting there deep in thought with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Is there more?" he asked pointing to his coffee cup.

"Yeah, there's a full pot."  
"Eddie already left?"

"Yeah."

Ian got his coffee and went back into the living room. "What's going on in that head of yours poppa Max?"

"I need to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"I need to find out what you think about what I have planned."

"Is this about Eddie and Loren?"

"Yeah."

"Let's hear it."

Before he started talking there was a knock on the door. Opening the door there stood the private investigator he hired. 


	14. Chapter 14

14.

"Come on in." Max said to Joe.

"Hey. Look I have some news."

"Okay."

"You might want to sit down for this."

Max sat down and looked over to Ian.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ian asked.

"No, I don't. I have a feeling that you need to be here."  
"Okay, so we already knew about Chloe's cheating, but what we don't know is that Chloe is not really Chloe. Her real name is Cynthia Kowalski."

"Why would she change her name?" Max asked.

"Well that's the hard part of what I have to tell you."

"I'm ready for it."

"Okay, well I found out that Cynthia Kowalski owned a blue BMW. She sold it however because there was some damage to her car."

Max could feel his heart beating faster.

"It seems that the night of the movie premier that had Chloe, Tyler Rourke and Eddie she was involved in a hit and run."

"Please don't tell me what I think you are." Max said softly.

"Yes Max. She was the one that ran you and Katy off the road that night. She is the one that was responsible for Katy's death."

"Oh my God. This is going to devastate Eddie." Ian said.

"Yeah, he was going to ask her to marry him and all this time she not only played him for a fool while she was cheating with Tyler but she also played him knowing she killed his mother." Max said. Then he stormed up and put his fist into the wall.

"Hey calm down. We need to figure out how we are going to let him know." Ian said.

"Is there anything else you need from me?" Joe asked.

"No, thank you. You did a great job." Max said.

"Well I'm here if you need anything else."

"I know. Thanks."

"This makes my plan more imperative now."

"What's your plan?"

"I know that Eddie is falling for Loren. I need to make sure that he is safely in the cocoon of love with her before he finds all this other stuff out. It might make sure he can handle it all."

"Okay, well how do we do that?"

"I am going to try to get her to the bungelow. I know that she will probably ask Mel if she should once I suggest it since they are best friends. You need to make sure that Mel encourages her."

"How is that going to help?"

"Once they are alone up there I think that it will be a change in their relationship."

"I think you may be right. He was already so intrigued by her."

"Yeah, and he was scared after being hurt by Chloe so badly or should I say Cynthia." Max said angrily.

"Okay, let's get busy." Ian said as he left to call his Sprite.

"Hey babe." she said as she answered the phone with a smile.

"Hey darling. Um.. can I come see you?"  
"Of course." she said giggling.

Max pulled his phone out.

"Hi, um.. is there any way you can meet me somewhere?" he asked.

"Sure, where at?" Loren said.

"How about at that little cafe you work at?"

"Okay, I'll be there in a half hour."

"See you there." Max said smiling finally.

After Ian explained everything to Melissa she readily agreed to help. She too knew how Loren felt and she also felt like Eddie was falling for Loren.

Loren walked into the cafe and saw Max sitting at a table. She chuckled when she saw he too wore disguises out and about. Walking over she sat down at the table.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yeah, Look I know this may sound like a meddlesome dad but I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay." she said hesitantly.

"I need you to go up to the bungelow and check on Eddie. He really doesn't need to be alone right now."  
"He's at a bungelow?"

"Yeah, he is having a writers block on his songs and he sometimes goes up there."  
"Well first off, I have no idea where it is and second off he may just want to be alone."  
"He thinks he wants to be alone but right now he needs you Loren."

Loren thought about what he was asking her. "I'll have to think about it."  
"That's reasonable. Here is the address if you decide to go and remember what I said Loren. He really needs you right now."

Mel's phone rang and she turned to smile at Ian to let him know who it was.

"Hey besty." she said into the phone.

"I really need your opinion on something."  
"Okay, what is it?"

"Can I see you?"

"Sure come on over. Is it okay that Ian is here?"  
"Yeah, he might can help me."  
"Good." Mel said and hung up the phone. "She's on her way here."

"I hope like hell this works. My mate really needs her but remember you can't tell her about the Cynthia and accident."  
"I promise." she said kissing Ian.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Eddie had arrived at the bungelow and the only thing he has been able to do was play a couple of chords on his guitar. He couldn't get his mind off of Loren. She was so beautiful and sweet. He thought about his life with Chloe and he realized that throughout the relationship he was never truly happy. He was constantly trying to please Chloe. He saw now the many times she desperately wanted to be in places that the paparazzi could see them. Even though she knew how he felt about it all, she didn't care. When he thought of Chloe he felt emptiness and when he thought of Loren all he could feel was alive. He realized right then that he was in love with Loren. He knew at that moment he was no longer confused on this. Then he realized that once he opened his heart up he had lyrics ringing in his head.

After explaining everything to Mel and Ian she asked them for advice.

"I think you should go Lo." Mel said.

"I don't k now, what do you think Ian?"

"I think what Poppa Max said is true and my mate really needs you right now."

"I just don't want to bother him."  
"Lo, I keep telling you that Eddie Duran is falling for you. You won't be a bother. If by chance it is then he will tell you and you can just explain to him your dad wanted you to check to make sure he was okay. You have the perfect excuse."

Loren sat there for a moment thinking. She then stood up and kissed Mel and Ian on the cheek. "Wish me luck." she said and left.

Ian and Mel smiled at each other and now they just hoped it all worked out.

"You do know that now you have to keep me busy so I don't worry about my bestie?"

"Come here Sprite." he said pulling her into his arms.

Loren was extremely nervous but she was kind of glad that she was going to get to see Eddie. The thought of being alone with him was also enticing. She had finally arrived and she sat in her car for awhile getting up the courage to make her way to the door.

As she was walking up she heard the music he was playing. It sounded really good. Maybe being alone is what he needed, she thought. She started to turn around and leave but then decided she was already here and he could always tell her to go. She finally made it to the door and knocked.

Eddie was sitting there playing a song on his guitar that he had written thinking about Loren when he heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is?" he mumbled to himself. He opened the door and a smile came on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I uh.. well your dad was worried and asked if I could make sure you were okay." she said.

Eddie knew what his dad was doing. He smiled knowing his dad really liked Loren.

"Come in."

"Are you sure? Because if you want to be alone I can leave."

"NO, I mean yeah at first I wanted to be alone but then I was getting lonely so I'm glad you are here."

"Why exactly did you want to be alone?" she asked as she followed him in to the living room.

"I just had some things to figure out."

"Oh, well did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Figure them out?"

"I did." he said smiling.

"Oh well then that's good." she said nervously.

"Hey, why are you so nervous?"

"I just didn't want to disturb you."

"You are definitely not disturbing me. I actually wished I had thought to ask you to come myself."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, do you have some water?"

"I do." he said getting up and grabbing two bottles of water.

"So that song you were just playing. It sounded really good."  
"Thank you. I just wrote it."

"Can you play it for me?"

"I will, but not right now. I just want to talk if that's okay."

"Of course. I love talking with you Eddie."  
They both got quiet for a minute then Eddie asked, "Do you want to know why I came up here to think?"  
Nervously, she nodded her head. "Only if you want to tell me."

"I do. You know that I was in a year long relationship with Chloe and you know how that ended."  
"Yes, are you wishing it hadn't ended?"  
"No, I'm actually happy that it did. I mean at the time I felt like my whole life fell apart but now it's all changed."  
"What changed?"  
He gave her a smile and a look.

"Oh," she said and felt her heart begin to beat faster.

"Loren, I know this seems really fast and I don't know how you feel but I need to tell you."

"Tell me what?"  
"I love you Loren Tate."

Loren's heart went into overdrive and she smiled and yet tears started falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." he said thinking she didn't like what he had to say.

"You didn't upset me. These are happy tears."

He smiled and pulled her hands into his.

"I love you too Eddie." she finally said and he pulled her into a kiss. The kiss made her toes curl and tingle and she was so happy.

"You have just made me a very happy man Loren Tate." he said then pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. 


	16. Chapter 16

This is to let you know that if you do not wish to read any explicit scenes then you do not want to read this chapter.

16.

Loren had to pull back due to the lack of oxygen from kissing. She was enjoying it thoroughly but gasped for breath. Then she resumed right back. She felt him slightly tug on her to move so that they didn't break the kiss. He lifted her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. The next thing she knew she was being gently laid down on something soft and she realized it was a bed. He pulled slightly away from her and asked, "do you want to do this?" She nodded her head and said "yes" softly. He resumed kissing her and his hands began to roam. He had wrapped one arm around her waist as he tugged her closer to him and he let her feel what she was doing to him. She gripped his other hand and he felt the tenseness in her. Her body was so stiff all of a sudden and he pulled away. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" she said nervously.

"You are so tense."

"Is that not sexy?"

"Everything about you is sexy baby, but I think you are scared this being your first time and I want you to be sure."  
"How do you know this is my first time?" she asked.

He gave her a look with a smile.

"Okay, it is my first time. But that's not why I'm scared."

"Then why?"

"I don't know if I can please you Eddie. You have had beautiful women and experienced women."

"Shhh, I have been with other women before, but Loren I have never felt this way with anyone but you. I know you have never done this before and I love that about you. It also scares me some because I want this to be beautiful for you. I want to make sure you feel good. If you are not ready, I can wait baby. I will wait forever for you."

"No, I am ready. Just promise to teach me what to do to make you feel good."

"Being with you is what makes me feel good." he said before kissing her once again. He kissed her some more and he felt her body start to relax. He slowly edged his hand under her shirt and rubbed her belly as he slowly moved up to her breasts. He hadn't realized that she had no bra on and was pleasantly surprised to feel her skin. His thumb caressed her nipple and he heard her moan slightly from pleasure and it made him feel good to make her feel good. He began to tug her shirt up so that he could feel her skin against him and once it was off he quickly took his own shirt off. He rolled over on his back and pulled her with him so that she was laying on top of him. Her breasts rubbing against his chest. He placed his hand on her rear and caressed the cheeks of her ass through her jeans. It pulled her tighter to him and she felt the proof of his pleasure. He couldn't remember when he was ever this hard before. He wanted her so badly but he knew he needed to take it slow and gentle. He felt her hand caressing his chest and it made his whole body tingle. When he felt her hand sliding down he knew he needed to stop her. He grabbed her hand.

"I thought you would want me to touch you." she whispered to him.

"I do baby, but if you touch me right now it will be over for me. I want to make sure you are pleasured first."

"Oh." she said softly.

He unbuttoned her pants and slowly pushed them down with one of his hands as the other caressed her bottom over her underwear. Then he slowly pushed down her underwear and felt all of her laying on him. He kissed her trying hard to control himself. He rolled her back over on her back and he slowly kissed her then placed kisses down her neck. He gently kissed around her nipple and then took his tongue and swiped against it. Her body shivered and he pulled her nipple into his mouth. She made the cutest sounds and he wanted to hear more. He slowly ran his tongue down to her belly button and swirled it around it. As he was going further down she grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a bare whisper.

"Trust me baby." he said and he slowly went down lower. He couldn't help but smell her erotic scent. It made his mouth water. His tongue swiped down her center and her back arched in pleasure. He ran his tongue all over and when he found her clit he latched on.

"Oh my God Eddie." she moaned.

He couldn't help the smile as he heard it. He suckled on her clit and placed one finger at her entrance and slowly slid it in. He could feel how tight she was as it sucked his finger inside. Slowly he began to pump it in and out of her and she was squirming on the bed. He knew he needed to put another in and when he did she arched once again. He began scissoring inside her trying to prepare her for him. He could feel her dripping all over his hand as he did this and he kept suckling on her clit. She was gasping for breath as he did this. He knew she was getting close. He felt her body arch tightly and then she filled his mouth with the most wonderful taste of herself. He quickly lapped her up as she continuously came into his mouth. He rose up once he knew she was recovering from the explosion and slid up to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked once again.

"Most definitely." she gasped out. He slid his pants down and then slid up on her body till he was at her entrance. He slid his cock against her slit to lubricate it. Then he placed it right at the entrance and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss as he entered her. She was so tight and he was doing everything he could not to explode himself. He reached the barrier and pushed past it. He felt her gasp into his mouth as the pain came to her. He held still so that she could become use to his cock. After a moment he felt her kissing him back once again so he gently pulled a little back and then reentered slowly. He did this until she started to move with him. She had grabbed him around his neck and was kissing him and her fingers caressing his back. He started moving a little faster and as he did he was able to push more of himself into her. She started pumping back towards him and moaning. "Faster Eddie, please." she moaned. He picked up his pace and before he knew it she was taking all of him. Her nails on her fingers dug into his back and he loved it.

"I love you so much Loren. " he whispered into her ear as he was kissing her neck.

"OH Eddie I love you."

Together they were rocking this. They loved the feelings that were happening. Eddie knew it was never like this before. He knew that she was his. His soul mate.

"You feel so good Loren." he moaned into her mouth. Her hips and legs keeping him tight to her as he pumped unmercifully into her. He knew she was close and he knew that he too was going to blow. He wanted to make sure she came before he did. He felt her walls start to clench tighter around him and he pumped into her again and again until he knew she was letting it all go. At the start of her pleasure erupting he too let it go and filled her up with his seed.

They were both completely out of breath and completely satiated. He rolled over to his back and pulled her with him.

"I love you so much baby." he said to her.

"I love you Eddie." she said as she cuddled up to him. Then he heard her chuckle.

"Hey what's so funny?" he asked.

"Well I was just thinking, it's probably good I was already on birth control or we might have something to worry about."  
"Oh my God Loren, I'm so sorry. I never stopped to think."

"It's okay. I too was totally into making love with you too." she said kissing him and snuggling once again.

Eddie closed his eyes and when he did he couldn't help but think about what it would be like if Loren was to ever have his children.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Eddie lay there with Loren sleeping in his arms and he couldn't help the smile that came upon his face. He knew that this was what he was waiting for. Loren was to him what his mom had been to his dad. He held her a little closer and was finally able to close his eyes.

Loren woke up and realized she was cuddled closely in Eddie's arms. She loved the feeling and couldn't believe she was actually here. She thought about what had happened the night before and she was glad that it was Eddie who was her first. It was magical. She felt the pressure of her bladder and knew she had to remove herself from this most comfortable place. She moved slowly as to not wake him up. She managed to finally remove herself and went to the bathroom. She showered quickly and got dressed. Walking into the kitchen she decided to find something for them to eat. She found some eggs and milk he must have picked up on the way in and began to make breakfast. As she was frying up bacon she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful." she heard him whisper against her neck.

"Good morning. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but not just for food." he said turning her around and kissing her.

"Well since this is ready to be eaten how about we do this first." she said smiling.

"Okay, you definitely need to eat to keep up your strength, because I plan on giving you a thorough workout."  
Loren blushed all over.

"I love that." he said.

"What?"

"The way you blush. It is beautiful." he said smiling.

She put her fork down and wiped her mouth. "Well if you want to see more." she teased as she raced into the bedroom.

Eddie was shocked but happy. He put his fork down and ran behind her. Grabbing her and falling on the bed with her.

The next time Loren woke up she heard music. She got up and went to where it was coming from.

"Hey." he said smiling.

"Hi. What are you doing?"

"I had so many lyrics running through my head I had to write them down."

"What inspired you to do that?"

He stood up and walked over to her. "Well there is this amazingly beautiful brunette that I know. She has made my life better from the moment she walked into it. I wanted to put to words the love I feel for her."

"Oh yeah? Well who is this special woman?"

"Oh you might know her. Her name is Loren Tate." then he brought her in for a kiss.

"I love you Eddie."

"I love you Loren, so much."

"So um.. what happens when we get back to LA?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what happens with us?" she asked shyly.

"Loren, you are mine and I want the world to know. Will that be a problem?"

"No. I just didn't know if you wanted anyone to know."

"Well I do." he said once again kissing her. "I want to go back today. I can't wait for everyone to know what you mean to me."  
"Okay. I like the sound of that."

Eddie followed Loren back to her home so he knew she got home safely. Walking her to the door, he hated leaving her there.

"So um.. can you come over in a little while?"

"Where?"

"Well I was going to say the penthouse but if I meet you there we will never leave. So how about MK. I want to talk to my dad. He is going to be so pleased. He really loves you."

"Okay. I will see you there soon." she said and kissed him once more before he left.

Once he was gone Loren walked around with a huge smile on her face. She had to talk to Mel. She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hey. How did it go?" Mel asked knowing who was calling her.

"It was great. I am so glad you and Ian talked me into going."

"Wow I can almost see the smile from here that's on your face. What happened?"

"Oh Mel, I love him so much and he told me he loved me."

"I knew it. You guys were meant to be."

"We uh.. we.."

"What?"

"We made love." Loren finally got out.

She had to pull the phone from her ear when Mel squealed out loud.

"So on a scale from one to ten how was it?"

"1000. You were right, it's so much better then mom's pecan pie"

They both chuckled.

"I'm glad Lo, you deserve to have someone like Eddie to make it so special for you."

"Thanks Mel. So anyways I needed to tell you and now I have to get dressed because I am meeting him at MK in about an hour."

"Okay. Well I'm glad you are so happy Lo."

Loren smiled and said bye and hung up the phone. She started looking in her closet to find the perfect outfit.

While Eddie was gone to the bungelow, Chloe was trying her best to find out where he was. She really needed to get him to listen to her. She had to come up with a plan to get him to forgive her. He was the only one that could make sure that her acting career took off. She thought about it and came up with the perfect plan.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Eddie walked into MK looking for his dad and when he didn't see him there he went up to his dad's apartment. Using his key he barreled in.

"Oh um.. I'm sorry." he said immediately closing his eyes.

He heard shuffling and then his dad told him he could open his eyes.

Eddie looked around and said, "I'm so sorry pops."

"It's okay. It's not like this is something you are use to."

"No, but I'm glad."

"She makes me happy." Max said smiling.

"Yeah, um.. I guess it's just something about those Tate women."

About that time Nora came walking back into the room now that she was dressed.

"Hi, I'm really sorry Nora."

"You didn't know. Um.. so I'm going to leave you two to talk."

"You don't have to leave on my account. In fact I would really like to talk to you and pops."  
"Okay." she said. "Would anyone like a cup of tea?"

"Um.. no. But I could really use some coffee." Eddie said.

"Coffee coming right up."  
They sat around talking while drinking their coffee since Eddie was waiting on Loren to show up before he said anything.

They heard the door open and looked up and they all groaned.

"What are you doing here Chloe?" Eddie asked.

Max was angry, how dare this woman come to his place. He stood to tell her to leave when she blurted out.

"I'm pregnant Eddie. I'm pregnant with your child."

At the time she said this Loren had just walked up behind her.

They heard the gasp and then Loren took off running.

"Loren." Eddie yelled and started to run after her but Chloe stepped in front of him. "We need to talk about this Eddie." He turned to his dad and Nora and they were both already heading out to find Loren.

"I don't understand Chloe. How can you be pregnant?"  
"Oh I think you know Eddie. I don't think I need to explain to you the birds and the bees."  
"I'm serious Chloe. You were on birth control and we used condoms."

"Well neither is one hundred percent effective and remember there were times we didn't use condoms."

Eddie put his head in his hands. "I need to think about this Chloe."

"There is nothing to think about. You need to make this right Eddie. I love you and I know deep down you love me still. We are going to have a baby together. One made out of love."

"Just go right now Chloe. I need to think."

Chloe stood up. "Alright. I'll leave for now. But you need to think fast." she said. She walked over and tried to kiss him and he reared back so she couldn't. She then turned and left.

He sat there for awhile and then his dad came back in.

"How is she?"

"We didn't find her but Nora went home to see if she is there."  
"Why? Why did this happen now? I don't know what to do pops?"

Max wanted so badly to tell Eddie what he found out but first things first. "Eddie, you need to make sure she is not lying about this."  
"Do you think she would lie about something as serious as this?"

"I do. I think Chloe would do anything to get her claws in you."

"Pops, I know you don't like her and I know I screwed up, but if she is pregnant with my child it changes everything."

"What do you mean son?"

"Loren and I, we finally came together in a good place. We want to be together but I don't know what this is going to change in our relationship."  
"Do you want the relationship to be changed?"  
"NO, I just don't know though how we can do this. Why the hell did this happen now?"

"Well like I said. You need to find out if she truly is pregnant and if she is if it's possible it could be yours. It could very well be Tyler's or anybody else."

"Yeah." Eddie said as he stood up to leave.

"I'm gonna leave. Can you let me know if you hear from Loren?"

"Yeah, I will let you know."

Eddie walked out of his dad's place and pulled out his phone. Dialing it went immediately to voice mail. "Loren, please baby, call me." he said sounding desperate. Then he walked out of the club.

"Oh Eddie, you need to get over that little school girl real quick." Chloe said smiling as she watched him leave the club.

"Thank God. I was so worried about you Loren."

"I'm sorry mom. I just couldn't handle staying there. Not after what Chloe said."

"I know. So I' guess you trip to the bungelow with Eddie was a good one. I hate that you come back to this."

"I can't get in between them mom. Not when she is having his child. She is a vindictive person and if he stays with me she will make it hard for him to see his child."

"Loren, don't make any decisions before talking to Eddie." she told her.

"I will do whatever I have to do mom." she said and then went to her bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Loren went to her room, she had a lot to think about. She loved Eddie so much. How can happiness be so fleeting? She thought to herself. Was this the way life was suppose to be for her? To never reach the pinnacle of happiness. She thought she finally had it all and once again left her in pieces. She lay down on her bed when she heard the knock on her door.

"Mom, please don't worry, I just need to think." she yelled out.

She heard the door open and looked up.

"Hi." he said to her softly.

"Eddie."

"I needed to see you Loren. I want to make sure you are okay."  
"I should be asking you that." she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Loren, this doesn't change anything between you and I."  
"How can you say that?" she asked tears starting to form in her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms. "I say this because I love you Loren. You and only you."  
"But the baby?"

"If Chloe is indeed pregnant and it's mine we can figure it all out. I just know that I'm not letting you go Loren. I can't."

"Do you think she may be lying?"

"This is Chloe we are talking about."

"Oh Eddie." she said holding him tighter. They lay there in each others arms and eventually fell asleep.

They heard knocking and they both woke up.

"Hey you." he said kissing her on the lips.

"Hi."

"I think someone is at the door."

"Loren, can you and Eddie come out here. Max has something to tell Eddie." Nora said on the other side of the door.

"We will be right out mom."

They got off the bed and once again Eddie pulled her into his arms. "I love you Loren and we will figure this all out."

"I trust you Eddie and I love you too. So very much." she said.

They walked out into the living room and saw both Nora and Max quietly talking.

"You wanted to tell me something pops?"

"Yeah, I think we need to all sit down."

"Okay."

"I'm going to get us some coffee. Would you all like some?" Nora said.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Max said smiling at her.

After Nora made the coffee and served it she sat down along with Loren and Eddie.

"What I'm going to tell you Eddie, you have to remember to stay calm okay?"

"Pops you are starting to scare me."

"I'm sorry. I was going to wait to talk to you about this but Chloe made that impossible. I can't let her destroy your life anymore then she already has."  
"Pops, Chloe and I are done. She didn't destroy anything. Loren and I are going to handle this together."

"That's great. I'm so glad you and Loren found each other. You deserve to have someone that is going to love you the way you should be." Max said smiling.

"So just tell me."

"Okay, well you know how I had Joe investigating into Chloe right?"

"Yeah, that's how you found out so much and again I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about hiring him."

"No, I understand, but Eddie he found out something else."

"I thought you were going to have him stop his investigation."

"I did but he had already found this information out."

"Okay, what else did Chloe lie about?" Eddie asked sounding bored.

Max took a deep breath and looked over at Nora. Eddie watched as Nora nodded to my dad.

"What is it already?" Eddie asked getting impatient.

"I'm trying to find the way to tell you this."

Loren could hear the pain in Max's voice and grabbed Eddie's hand.

"Just say it pops."

"Eddie, he found out who it was that ran mom and me off the road that night and just left us there."  
Eddie looked at his dad as he was beginning to realize what his dad was saying. He started shaking his head slowly. "No, please." whispered out.

"Eddie it was Chloe and Tyler. Chloe was the driver."

Eddie couldn't take the pain that almost doubled him over. He stood up and ran out of the house. Loren got up to follow.

"No, give him a moment. He needs to let this all sink in." Max said to Loren.

"But he needs me."  
"Yeah, he does. But right now he needs to think about this on his own."

Loren didn't know what to do. She looked at her mom for guidance and Noras look told her to sit back down.

Eddie paced back and forth at his and Loren's spot. He kept reliving his whole relationship with Chloe and felt disgusted with himself to ever think he was in love with her. It made him physically sick. After releaving himself of everything in his stomach he finally sat down by the tree. He put his head in his hands and cried. Really cried for the first time in a very long time. He could picture the last time he talked to his mom. The night she died. She was so proud of him and now he has spent the last two years with the woman who killed her. The anger and guilt he was feeling was starting to overwhelm him and all he wanted to do was to unleash that anger on both Chloe and Tyler. He stood up to go find them when he heard the sweetest voice.

"Eddie, I'm here for you."

"Oh Loren." he said as she wrapped her arms around him and held him as he cried some more.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

They sat there in each others arms at their spot. Loren wanted so badly to take the pain away from Eddie.

"I can't believe that I thought I was in love with her. It makes me sick to my stomach knowing now that she was the one who killed my mother. I argued with my dad over her and gave her everything she wanted."

"Eddie, you didn't know."

"Why? Why would she come into my life like she cared about me knowing she killed my mom? I let my mom down."

"Shhh... Your mom would not want you to feel guilty about any of this. You didn't know."

"I believed all of her lies Loren, every last one."

"Well on the bright side maybe this means she really isn't pregnant." Loren said.

Eddie pulled back and looked into Loren's eyes. "I love you." he said finally giving her a smile.

"Come on. We need to go back. Your dad is worried sick about you."

"How do I face him Loren?"

"Eddie, don't even think for one second that your dad holds anything against you."

"I hope you are right Loren Tate."

"I know I am Eddie Duran." she said with a smile. Together hand in hand they walked back to Loren's home.

Ian wanted to do something special for his Sprite. He was afraid though to make a commitment to her. He didn't know if he could do it. Yes, it's what he wanted but he was lost in this. This is something he never experienced. He started to talk to Eddie about this but realized he didn't want to burden him with this. So he thought of the next best thing.

"Hello."

"Hi. um.. are you busy?"  
"No, not right now. Eddie just left with his dad. They had some things they needed to talk about."

"Ok, good."

"Ian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I really needed to talk to someone about this."

"Okay, well do you want to come here or me come to you?"

"If you could come here it would be greatly appreciated. I don't want any interruptions."  
"Okay. I'll be right over." she said hanging up the phone.

"So what is this important thing you need to talk about?" Loren asked as she walked into Eddie's penthouse.

"I need to find out some information. I need to make sure I know what I am doing before I go any further."  
"Is this about Mel?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay then. What do you want to know?"

"I'm confused. I don't want to hurt her and I want to make sure I am ready for a relationship. I've never been in one before and I don't know how to go about it." he said looking ashamed.

"Ian, do you love Mel?"

"I do, well at least I believe I do."

"Okay, so that's where you are confused. Do you think about her when you wake up and when you go to sleep?"

"Yes, I think about her all the time."  
"Do you always want to make sure she is safe and happy?"

"Yes, I would do anything to bring a smile to her face and of course I want her safe."  
"When you think about her do you imagine a future with her?"

"I can't not. I feel like she has always been in my life and if she was to leave it I would be lost."

"Well Ian, you are in love with my besty." Loren said with a big smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. That's what love is."

"So do you think I can do this?"

"A relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Well you just said you would be lost without her so yes. Besides being a best friend to Eddie is a relationship. Maybe not the same kind but still a relationship."  
"Yeah, definitely not the same kind." Ian said laughing.

"Well I think you should go for whatever it was you were planning."

"How did you know I was planning something?"  
"Because that's what got you all worked up. I've seen you with Mel. You two are perfect for each other. She is the yen to your yang."

"Thank you Loren." he said giving her a hug.

Loren laughed and then left.

Max and Eddie talked and Max finally got through to Eddie that he wasn't to blame for all that happened. In fact if they all thought about it Eddie was the one they could all thank for bringing three beautiful women into their lives. Eddie chuckled and said bye to his pops. He wanted to go to the cemetery to see his mom, but first he wanted to make the drive that they did that fatal day.

"Hey you." Nora said walking into Max's arms.

"Hi."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to go up and see his mom before he came home. Where is Loren?"

"She went to see Ian. He asked if she could give him some advice."  
"I bet that's about Mel. It's nice to see him finally interested in someone especially someone like her."  
"Yeah, she's a character and I wouldn't change her for anything."

"Yeah, me either."

They heard the door open and in walked Loren.

"So how did the advice giving go?"  
"Great." Loren said with a smile. "I think he is scared but who isn't. Besides I think they love each other."

"Yeah." Max said looking over at Nora. Loren saw the look and couldn't help but smile.

"So where is Eddie?"

"He went by to see his mom at the cemetery."

"Oh, okay. Is he okay?"  
"Yes." Max said. About that time his phone went to ringing. "Hello. Yes, this is Max Duran."

"What is it?" Nora asked after seeing his face go pale white.

"I will be right there." he said into the phone before hanging up.

"What is it Max?"

"It's Eddie, he's been in a car accident."

"No, please. I'm going with you."

"Let's go." he said and they all got in his car and went. 


	21. Chapter 21

21.

"Did you make sure that you put that dirt bag in the car while it was burning?"

"Yeah, but it was hard. I got burned on my arms some."

"Let me take a look and get you bandaged up."

"What about him." he said pointing to the man laying on the makeshift bed.

"He will be fine. Now we need to watch the news and make sure he is burned beyond recognition."

"What if he isn't?"

"Well we will just have to devise another plan."

"Lia, are you sure about this?"

"Do you want to become rich?"  
"Yeah."

"Well I want Eddie. I have dreamed of him for the past two years. He will be mine Jeremy."

"I hope this comes out the way you want."

Loren, Max and Nora got to the accident sight. The policeman came up to them. "Are you Max Duran?"

"Yes."

"Do you recognize the car?"

"Yes. That's Eddie's. I recognize the license plates."

"Okay."

"Where is Eddie?" Loren spoke up and asked with fear. She knew he had to be injured badly with the way the car looked.

"Um.. I'm sorry. The body inside was completely burned. But is this his wallet? We found it in the back seat."  
Loren collapsed to her knees in tears.

"We will need to take a DNA sample to make sure one hundred per cent that it is your son." the officer said to Max.

Max nodded his head trying desperately not to break down right then and there. "I will get it from his place."

"Okay good. If you want we can follow you there and pick it up. It will make this quicker."

He nodded his head once again and Nora helped Loren get up off the ground. It broke her heart to see her daughter in this much pain.

"He is waking up." Jeremy said to his sister.

"Well then let's go."

"Where am I?"

"Do you know who you are?"

"Yeah, um.. I am Eddie Duran." he said through a husky voice.

Lia was hoping he would have amnesia from the blows to his head but she could still work with this.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like Eddie Duran."  
"Yes. Someone hit me in the throat with a pipe."

"Oh, so you need to rest or you won't be good for anyone."

"No, I need to talk to my pop and Loren."

"Who is Loren?" Jeremy asked.

"She is the woman I am in love with."

This angered Lia. "Well with your voice you can't be calling her anytime soon. Besides we have no phone here and you need to heal before you can go anywhere."

"Wait." he said before they left the room.

"Yeah."

"What happened to me?"

"Well we found you on the side of the road beaten like this. We took you in to get you better."  
"Do you always take in strangers?"

"No, but we also don't let people die like that."

"Well thank you. I owe you my life." he said then fell asleep.

"See I told you. He will take care of us Jeremy."  
"Okay."

They walked into the penthouse and Loren could feel the warmth surround her as if cradling her. She broke down in tears.

"What's going on?" Ian asked as he walked downstairs and saw them.

"Ian, Eddie was killed tonight in a car accident." Nora softly said.

"NO. I would feel it right here if he were dead." Loren said crying pointing at her heart.

"Honey."

"No mom. I don't believe it. It has to be someone else that was in that car."

"But who Loren. Eddie never let anyone drive his car." Max now said.

"I don't know but it has to be. I just know that Eddie wouldn't leave me."

They all looked at her in sorrow.

"Oh Loren." Eddie murmured in his sleep. He was dreaming of that day when he and Loren were at the bungelow and they made love. She was his soul mate. He felt lips press against his lips and once again he whispered her name.

"You will forget her in time." Lia said softly to him.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

It had been three days since the news agencies began reporting on Eddie's death. Chloe sat there watching the television and a part of her felt sad. He was a good man even if she was only using him. She figured now she didn't have to pretend to be pregnant anymore. She then told everyone she had a miscarriage. She had been worried that she would be arrested for the death of Katy Duran but nothing happened so far. She was going to run but she figured Max was too caught up in Eddie's death to think about anything else. She had taken a long bath and then got dressed. She decided to try to get some modeling jobs again. She walked out the door when she was stopped by two policemen.

"Are you Chloe Carter AKA Cynthia Wakowski?"

"Um.. yes."

"You are under arrest for the death of Katy Duran." That was the last Chloe heard as they were reading off her rights. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She saw cameras all over and she ducked her head from them for the first time in her life.

Loren was unable to go back to school. Her mom and Mel went and got her school work and she was able to finish it all at home. She was mourning Eddie so much it was making her sick. Nora was really worried about her.

"Loren you have to eat something."  
"I can't mom. Every time I eat it comes back up."

"You have to try to get something in. You know Eddie would hate this for you."  
"I know and I will try mom. I promise." she said as she picked up a container of fruit and began to eat that.

Max walked into the house and first checked on Loren at the table and then kissed Nora.

"How is she today?" he tried whispering to Nora.

"I'm right here you guys."

"We know but honey you have to take better care of yourself."

"Have they heard anything on the DNA test yet?"

"No, not yet."

"What is taking so long?" she asked starting to cry once again.

Max knew he had to do something. He went over and sat in the chair next to Loren.

"Loren, honey. Eddie would hate to see what is happening to you right now. He loved you so much."

"I can't help it Max."

"I know. Look how about you stay at Eddie's place for awhile. It will make your feel closer to him I think."

"You really think that would be good for her?" Nora asked concerned.

"Yeah, Ian is still staying there so he will keep watch over her."

"Okay." Nora said.

"I think it sounds perfect Max. You don't mind?"

"No, I think Eddie would love that you stayed there."

"Okay, I will get packed." Loren said as she stood up and went to her room.

"Well she has already perked up some." Nora said to Max.

"Yeah, I think this will be good for her."

As Eddie was tossing and turning in his nightmare he couldn't help but call out for Loren. He woke up with tears on his face. "Oh Loren, I miss you so much baby. I love you, never forget that."

Jeremy heard these words as he was listening at the door. He turned away worrying about what his sister had planned. He had a feeling that this was not going to play out the way Lia wanted. He turned around and went to the main house. After crawling in his bed he started thinking about what he needed to do.

Loren felt so much better being in Eddie's place. She could feel his presence here. Ian was also a big help. He and Mel spent as much time with her as possible. She loved them but she needed a little time to herself. She told them to go out and have dinner so she could have the night to herself. She had been there a week and this was going to be the first time alone for a little while. Once they left she sat down at the piano. She thought about how much she loved Eddie and how much he loved her. That was one thing she never doubted of him. She thought about how she wished they had more time so that they could have started a family one day. That made her think of Chloe. She read that supposedly Chloe had a miscarriage. She didn't believe it. She thought this was Chloe's way of pretending still. But now she didn't need to worry about Chloe in her life anymore. Chloe was in prison. She wished that Eddie had gotten to see that. She had so many emotions going through her and her fingers started to play a tune. By the time she was finished she had a new song. She knew that Eddie was helping her to play the tune and she only hoped he could guide her to the words.

"It's been said and done

Every beautiful thoughts been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em

you are beautiful like a dream come alive, incredible

a centerfold, miracle, lyrical  
you've saved my life again

and I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep it on re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep it on re-pe-pe-peat

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free, I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are and I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep it on re-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep it on re-pe-pe-peat

No one compares

You stand alone to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

I, I love you like a love song baby

And I keep it on repeat

(Selena Gomez)


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Loren finished the song and then laid her head down on the piano and cried. Once she was done crying she stood up and was determined to be strong for the only man she knew she would ever love. She was feeling nauseous so she ate some crackers and drank some water and then went to bed. Crawling into Eddie's bed felt so good to her. Before she had lay down she pulled one of Eddie's shirts from his laundry basked and it still smelled like him. She cuddled up to it and fell asleep.

Mel and Ian came in the door and knew that Loren must be in bed because it was quiet. Mel noticed something laying on top of the piano and picked it up. She gasped.

"What is it?" Ian asked concerned.

"She wrote a song Ian. She wrote a song."

"That's good news." he said smiling.

Eddie was laying there on the makeshift bed and could only think about Loren. He knew she must be going crazy wondering where he was. He shifted up some when he saw Lia walk into the room.

"Good morning handsome." she said flirty like.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I was run over by a car."

"Well we are going to take care of you and you will be back on your feet in no time."

"That would be great. I really want to see Loren."

"Why must you go on about this Loren person."  
"Because I love Loren. She is my soul mate."

"Please don't tell my you believe in that crap. If she was your soul mate she would know you were still alive."

"What do you mean?"  
"Um.. nothing."

"NO, what did you mean she would still know I was alive. Why would she think me as anything but alive?"

"Well, um.. it's on the news that they all think you died. The man who stole your car crashed it and he burned up in it."

Eddie immediately tried to get up off the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I have to get to her. She must be going crazy."

"You can't go anywhere with the injuries you have right now. You can't even walk."

"You have to call her or my dad. Someone needs to know I am still alive."

"When you get all better you can call them."

"NO, that's going to be awhile. I can't let them think I'm gone."

"Shh... calm down or I won't be able to give you a bath."

Eddie realized that this girl was crazy. He didn't know what to do. He realized he was just going to have to wait until he healed some more.

Jeremy had stood outside the door and heard everything. He had to figure out a way to talk to Eddie with his sister gone. He knew he was going to have to wait until she went to get his bath water.

He heard her start to come to the door so he waited.

"What are you doing over here?"  
"Well you said I had to go to town to pick up some groceries so I came to check what you wanted."  
"I will write a list. Stay with him for now and as soon as I write the list and get his bath water for a sponge bath you can go." she said.

Jeremy was glad that his sister had no clue what he was about to do. Once she was gone he went into the room.

"Hey." he said as Eddie had his eyes shut.

"Yeah."

"I need you to tell me your dad's number. I will call him but don't tell Lia."

Eddie was surprised but he gave him the number. "What is going on Jeremy?" he asked.

"I can't tell you all that in such a small amount of time. But I will do my best to help you. I never wanted to get involved in all of this."

"If you can contact my dad, I would owe you so much."

Jeremy put the note paper in his pocket and then waited for Lia to come back.

"Alright here you go." Lia said as she walked in.

"I'll be back before you know it." he said with a smile.

"You don't have to rush back on my account. I'm going to try to give him a very thorough bath." she said laughing.

Jeremy turned and left and whispered under his breath, "good luck Eddie."

"So are you ready for your bath?" she asked coming into the room. She had changed her clothes and now she was wearing a very revealing shirt and very short shorts.

"Um.. yeah, I'm probably really rank right now."

"I will help you take off your shirt over the sling." she said as she began to take his shirt off. As she did she made sure to caress his strong arms and back. She was anticipating touching his abs and so much more. She had finished his upper half and told him to lay back.

"Why?" he asked.

"I need to um.. finish." she said trying to act shy.

"No need for all of that."  
"But you said it yourself you are probably rank."

"Well, I think I can manage that part, thank you."

"No problem." she said once again reaching for his belt.

"NO, I thank you for your help but I don't need anymore."

Lia pursed her lips. "If you're sure. I really don't mind."

"I'm sure." he said hoping she would just leave him alone.

"Well I better go rinse this bucket out then." she said as she pretended to get water on the front of her top which made it transparent.

"Oh look at what I've done." she said pretending to be embarrassed.

Eddie looked up and then immediately looked back down. "You should probably change. Your brother should be back soon." he said. She got angry once again and turned around in a huff and left.

Eddie shut his eyes and pictured his Loren to get the image out of his mind that Lia left him with. It made him want to throw up he was so disgusted with her games.

Jeremy tried calling the number but never got an answer. He decided he would try again the next day.

"Were you able to reach him?"

"No, I got no answer, but I will try again tomorrow."

"Thank you." Eddie said.


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Loren had started to try to write more and had a meeting with Kelly about doing a memorial concert for Eddie. She felt that was the only way she could be strong for everyone. She wanted to do things that she knew would make Eddie proud. She had even started eating better but for some reason she was still getting up every morning and the first thing she would do was relieve her stomach. She sat down with a cup of tea when Mel walked into the room.

"You okay Lo?"

"Yeah, I just don't get it. I am eating better, I am sleeping and I'm trying to stay strong but for some reason every morning I get up and have to throw up."

Mel looked up at her. "Um.. Lo, is there any chance um.. you could be..."  
"Could be what?" she asked and then it dawned her what Mel was asking.

"I um.. I have been on birth control from the start."

"They aren't always fool proof." Mel said softly.

Loren sat there stunned. She thought about what if and she realized that she would still have a part of Eddie. She broke out in a smile. "Do you think maybe I could be?"

"I'm guessing you like the idea?"  
"Oh Mel, that would mean I would still have a part of Eddie." she said laughing.

"Well then I guess we should make you an appointment then." Mel said smiling at her.

"Make an appointment for what and for who?" Ian asked as he slowly came out of the room yawning.

"Um.. " Mel started to say.

"You can tell him." Loren said smiling even bigger now.

Mel told Ian and he looked cautiously at the both of them.

"Are you sure this is what you want if it's true?"

"Oh Ian, I would be the happiest woman in the world if I was pregnant with Eddie's baby."

"Okay then, I guess we need to make the appointment."

Eddie had somehow gotten Lia to bring a television into where he was staying. He didn't know how he was able to manage it but he was glad. She was in the other room preparing something for him to eat when he saw a commercial about Loren and an interview that was going to be coming on that night. He was excited and happy to be able to see Loren even if it was on television. He heard Lia in the other room now arguing with who he assumed was Jeremy. Then he heard a door slam and she walked into the room. He quickly turned off the television so that if another commercial came on she wouldn't see it.

"Where's Jeremy?" he asked as he was trying to avoid her flirting.

"He said he was going over to a neighbors to help them fix their stove. They usually pay him with food so that will be good."

"Were you two arguing?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think he should be leaving so much lately."

"Oh." he said as he went to grab the utensils to eat.

She quickly grabbed them and was trying to feed him.

"Lia, I am a man and I can feed myself."

"Oh, I definitely know you are a man." she said flirting.

He ignored her and took the silverware and started eating.

"So do you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah, thank you." he said. "Do you happen to have any magazines so I can see how my songs are doing? You said they released my new stuff that wasn't even finished yet."

"Yeah, I'm not sure you want to see it."

"Yeah, I do." he said.

She sighed and got up to get the magazines.

Jeremy once again tried calling the number but this time when no one answered he left a message.

"Hi, you don't know me, but I want you to know that Eddie is alive. He is at my farm with my sister and I. She is trying to keep him here but I am trying to help him." he left the address and then he hung up.

"I hope they get this soon Eddie." he said to himself. He knew his sister was starting to lose her mind and he didn't know how much further she was going to take this.

"So what did you want us here for?" Max and Nora asked as they walked into the penthouse.

They could see Loren, Mel and Ian with happy smiles on their faces.

"Well today I found out something. Something that I am hoping you two are going to be happy about. Mom, I know you never wanted this but knowing that Eddie is gone, this makes me so happy."

"What is it?" Nora asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant. Mel, Ian and I went to the doctor today. I am going to have Eddie's child."

Max couldn't contain his happiness he immediately gave Loren the biggest hug.

"Mom?" she asked watching Nora stand there.

"Are you sure baby? Do you realize how hard it is to raise a child on your own?"

"But I won't be on my own. I have you and Max, Mel and Ian. This is a part of Eddie." she said hoping her mom understood. Her mom stood there for another minute then she finally realized that this was good for her daughter.

"Of course baby, I am happy for you."  
"So anyway, they are coming here to do an interview with me. I'm debating on saying anything. What do you two think?"

"I think she should shout it from the roof tops." Mel said enthusiastically.

"Baby, if you want to tell everyone then I think you should." Nora said knowing that Loren would do what she wanted.

"Okay, I think I will. I am going to tell about the memorial concert and then I think I will let everyone in on the good news." Loren said smiling with tears in her eyes.

"We will be right here with you Lo." Max said hugging her once again.

"Pops, do you think Eddie would have been happy about the baby?" Lo asked.

"You called me Pops."  
"Yeah, I did. I love you so much not only for who you are and how happy you have made my mom but you are my baby's grandfather."

"I definitely think he would have been thrilled." Max said with tears now in his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

25.

Loren was getting her hair done by the hairdresser and they were putting her make up on. She couldn't contain the smile on her face. She knew that Kelly and Jake were wondering what was making her smile, but she wanted to tell them as she told everyone else. She was all ready and she sat down on the chair that brought back so many memories of her and Eddie. The interviewer walked over to her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm ready." Loren responded.

Eddie had hoped that Lia would be gone before the show came on and was happy that she was. Jeremy had told him that he had left a message and he could only hope that he would be home soon. He turned on the television and there she was. His Loren.

"So Loren, how have you been since you so tragically lost the love of your life?"

"It's been hard but I am trying to stay strong. That's what Eddie would want me to be. He taught me so much about the business and how to handle myself. I miss him desperately. There's not a minute that goes by that he is not on my mind. I wrote a song that I felt was not only inspired by Eddie but felt as if he helped me to write it."  
"So are you going to be singing this song at the Memorial concert?"

"Yes, I am. I want people to know how much I love Eddie and how much he brought into my life."

"You have a certain secretive smile on your face. What is that all about?"

"Well I have some good news." Loren said.

Eddie thought maybe it was about finding him but he waited to hear her say it.

"What is the good news?"

"I am having Eddie's baby. I found out today."

Eddie looked on in shock.

"Are you ready for that?" the interviewer asked.

"I guess I have to be. I mean Eddie and I were not actively trying to have a baby, in fact I was on birth control but as I've been told that is not always fool proof. So I am excited to be having a part of Eddie with me."

"Is your family happy too?"

"Yes, they are. I just wish that Eddie was still here so that he could get to be the father I know he could be."

"Do you think he would have made a good one?"

"Oh most definitely. Eddie was a patient, kind, loving man and he would be just like Pops. Pops was a great father to Eddie. I am so glad I still have him in my life."

"Well there you have it. Loren Tate is going to have a miniature Eddie, or will it be a miniature Loren? Hopefully we will find out soon and we will let you all know. Have a good night."

"Thank you so much. I think our ratings are going to hit the roof." The interviewer said and they got their things together and left.

"You are having Eddie's baby?" Jake came up and asked in shock.

"Yeah, I mean I hope that doesn't mean it messes up my career because that is one thing that Eddie would hate, but I am so happy Jake."  
"No, it's fine. There are a lot of singers that have babies."

"Good." She gave Jake and then Kelly a big hug and they left.

"So I think I'm going to get some sleep. I think the excitement has wore me out."

"Yeah, it will do that sweetheart. You go get some rest."

Eddie turned off the television and he was still in shock. He sat there for a few minutes then it hit him that they all still think he is dead. He had to get back there. He had to be there for Loren and his child. His mind was whirling and he didn't think he would ever get to sleep. All he could do was hope that his dad got the message soon.

Nora and Max talked and they decided to stay in the penthouse tonight. Max went to empty his pockets before bed when he realized his phone was on silent. He put it back to normal and saw he had a message. He hit the play button and listened.

"Oh my God, Oh my God." he started shouting.

"Max, Loren is trying to sleep. What is going on with you?"

"He's alive Nora. He's alive."  
"Eddie?"

"Yeah, listen." he said and put his speaker on and hit play once again.

Nora was now also jumping up and yelling.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Mel asked running to the room with Ian following.

"Eddie is alive."

"What are you saying Max?" Ian asked.

Once again he hit play on the phone. They all looked at each other and laughed.

"We have to go get him now." Ian said.

"Yeah, go, go on now." Nora said.

"Should we tell Loren yet?" Mel asked.

"No, I think we should get him home first." Max said.

"Well then go on already." Mel said laughing.

From the message he got he knew he needed to take law enforcement with him. They went there first and then to the address the message said.

They beat on the door when they saw a man answer.

"Are you Jeremy?" Max asked.

"Yeah, you must be Eddie's dad."

"Yes, thank you. Where is he?"

Jeremy walked them over to the barn where they were taking care of him.

"What did you do Jeremy?" they heard.

"Ma'am I need to place you under arrest."

Jeremy looked sad but he knew his sister needed help. He continued on to take them to Eddie. Eddie had promised to help him and get help for his sister.

They opened the door and Max went running to his son.

"Eddie, thank God. You're alive." he said bringing him into a hug.

"I need to get to Loren."

"Yeah, but first you need to go to the hospital."

"No, I need to see Loren."

"She is asleep right now. She doesn't know. You need to get cleaned up and taken care of before you see her."

"I saw her on the television tonight."

"So you know?" Ian asked.

"Yeah."

"Um.. how do you feel about it?"

"Ian, I am happy. I am also going to make her my wife if she will have me."

"Let's go then." Max said.

Eddie with the help of his dad and Ian left the room.

"Jeremy, I will never forget what you did for me. This is my number. Give me a call tomorrow okay?"

"I will. Thanks Eddie."

They had taken Eddie to the hospital and after tests and a new cast on his leg he was able to leave. He was nervous but excited to be seeing Loren. He could hardly wait. 


	26. Chapter 26

26.

They got to the Penthouse and Nora and Mel were sitting there waiting on them. They allowed him to come in before they started hugging him.

"Okay, where's Loren?" he asked after pulling away from them.

"She's asleep. The baby and the excitement of the day wore her out." Nora said smiling.

"Do you think it's okay if I go up?"

"I think she would murder us if we tried to stop you." Mel said laughing.

Before anyone could move they heard her heading down the stairs.

"What is with all the noise?" she asked as she was walking down.

Eddie stood there with his crutches as he watched his beautiful girl come down. She looked up when everyone became quiet.

"Eddie?" she asked not believing what she was seeing.

"Loren, I missed you." he said and then she came barreling at him. He dropped his crutches and together they fell to the ground. She was kissing him all over and then they heard Nora. "Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." Eddie said once again placing his lips back on Lorens.

"Okay, then. We will leave you two be." Max said as he grabbed Nora's hand and led her upstairs to the guestroom they were staying in. Mel and Ian too followed to their room.

"How can it be? They told me you were dead. I knew it couldn't be true. I could still feel you and I know that I would have felt if you had died. Oh Eddie. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Loren. I love you."

Loren remembered what she found out today and she got worried that he wouldn't be happy about it. She pulled away.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Eddie, I have to tell you something." she said biting her lip.

"I know. I saw you on the television tonight. Do you know how happy you have made me Loren Tate soon to be Duran."

"Is that a proposal?"

"Not an official one but be prepared because there will be one."

"So you are happy about the baby?"

"Loren, more then I could ever say." he said before kissing her again.

They got up off of the floor and gradually made it up the stairs. They both just cuddled neither wanting to let the other go.

"So what's the plan?" Ian asked Eddie the next morning while everyone else was asleep.

"Well as you know Pops said he was going to get moms ring and once I have that I know the perfect place to ask her."

"Good." Ian said scratching his head.

"What's going on with you and Mel?"

"I too am going to ask her to marry me."

"You? Did you finally meet your match?"

"Yeah, Can you believe it? I was smacked in the face with it. I mean I couldn't believe it myself but I talked to Loren and she helped me to figure it all out."

"So what about your career?"

"Well Mel is going to be the official videographer for Loren so for right now I am just going to stay put."

"Well how about you become my official photographer? I don't know about you but I don't want Loren leaving my sight."

"I accept." Ian said quickly. Then they both laughed.

"What's going on in here?" Max asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Pops, do you know when you can get the ring?"

"Yeah, I am going right now."

"Good." Eddie said as he put his cup in the sink. " I need to go wake up my future wife so I can tell her of our plans for the day."

"You are going to tell her?"

"No, just that I want to take her somewhere."

"Oh okay." Max said chuckling then he walked out of the penthouse.

"Hey, do you mind if I steal part of the thunder?" Ian asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well see I got this ring in my pocket that has been burning a hole but with everything going on I was going to wait. But I don't want to wait anymore. So do you mind if I have my plans with Sprite today?"

"Go for it Ian. I think that would be great."

Ian then ran towards his room ready to wake up his hopefully future bride to be to make plans for their day.

"So where are you taking me Mr. Duran?"

"Keep your eyes closed. It's a surprise."

"Are you okay guiding me with that crutch?"

"Yes, I am fine." he said smirking knowing she was doing anything she could to get the surprise out of him. "We are almost there."

"Now?" she asked as they came to a stop.

"Yeah, now." he said. She opened her eyes to see him bending on his knee.

"Loren Tate, I love you with everything I am. You and only you have been the one to make my heart beat so strong. I want you to always be a part of my life. So with that said, will you Loren Tate marry me?"

Tears started coming down her face. "I would love to marry you Eddie Duran." he stood up and tried to balance as he placed the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful."

"It was my moms."

"Oh Eddie." she said kissing him.

"Melanie Sanders, my Sprite I want you to know that I never thought that I would come to this in my lifetime. But you made my heart melt for you that very first night you had me buy you a drink. I knew there was something going to change in my life at that moment. That is why I decided on calling you Sprite. You are bubbly and fresh and you made something in me want more of you. I am asking you today to become my wife. I love you my Sprite."

"I would love to marry you Ian. I love you so much." she said as he placed the ring on her finger.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

Eddie and Loren came into the penthouse and were so happy. They looked over to see Mel and Ian cuddling and Nora and Max cuddling.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Eddie asked laughing.

"Um.. we have news." both Ian and Max said.

Eddie knew about Ian but he turned to look at his dad. He could see the happiness radiating off of him and he was excited to see it.

"You too Pops?"  
"What?" Loren asked.

"We're getting married." both Nora and Mel said at the same time.

Loren looked on in shock and then started laughing.

"Is this true?" she asked going to hug her mother and then Mel.

"Yeah."

"That's great." she said now hugging Pops and Ian.

"You don't mind they asked us the same day Eddie asked you?"

"How do you know Eddie asked me?"

"Because we had a secret elf tell us." Mel said staring over at Max.

"Of course I don't mind. I think this is great." she said.

"So what now?" Mel asked.

"Well I don't know about you two but I want to plan the wedding. I won't be getting any slimmer these days." Loren said laughing.

The guys all got up. "That's our cue." Eddie said.

"Where do you think you are going?" Loren asked.

"Um.. we have to plan the um.. honeymoons." he said.

The guys left and the women sat there.

"So what do you think of having one big wedding with all of us?" Loren asked.

"I think that would be great honey." Nora said with a smile.

"You don't mind us intruding on yours?" Mel asked Loren.

"Of course not. I think it would be great. Um how do the guys know what to plan for the honeymoon when we didn't even tell them when we were getting married?" Loren asked.

Then all three of them laughed.

"Well I guess we need to discuss the day and text them." Nora said.

"Sounds good. How about we let Loren choose the day." Mel said.

Loren opened the calender. She only chose one month to choose from and closed her eyes and let her finger drop on a date.

"So I guess we are getting married two weeks from today." Nora said smiling.

"Let's get to planning." Mel said.

Loren pulled out her phone and texted the date. She told him to tell the other two guys.

"Okay, they have been notified." Loren said when she received a text back. She started laughing.

"What did they say?" Mel asked.

"They want to know why we didn't make it sooner."

"Don't they know it takes a little time to plan?" Mel replied with a smile.

"Well we have a very short time to plan our honeymoons. I for one do not want you guys there. So I think the safe thing to do is plan together to make sure that doesn't happen." Eddie said laughing.

The day arrived and they were all smiles. One by one the ladies walked down the aisle to their significant others. Nora wearing an off white long dress with chiffon. Mel wearing a signature dress, white leather with a red belt and Loren wearing a beautiful silky white dress. All of the men at the end of the aisle watching the three beautiful women walk towards them. Eddie looked out and was glad that there wasn't any paparazzi. He was glad to see Jeremy sitting there next to Jake and Kelly. The vows went quickly and then he was taking his new bride to the white limousine to get to his private jet for the honeymoon. He was taking his bride to see the beautiful sunrises in Hawaii.

Max was escorting his bride to a black limousine so that he could take her to the airport before flying to

Cancun. Ian was escorting his bride to a silver limousine so that he could take her to his homeland in England. They all looked back at each other before getting into the vehicles.

"Have fun." Loren shouted happily.

"You too honey, Take care of my future grandchild."

"Have a great time." Mel shouted out then they all got in and left.

Chloe sat in the jail cell reading a used magazine that someone brought in to share. She read the stories and then threw it against the wall. "You may think you have won but I don't ever give up." she said.

Lia was in the day room of the mental facility when her brother walked in.

"Hi Lia, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm great. Eddie asked me to marry him and we are planning our wedding." she said with a smile.

Jeremy knew then that his sister needed more help then he even thought. He left her sitting there with a wedding magazine and knew he had to move on with his life. He would always love his sister but he couldn't help her.


End file.
